


Well, We've Got Nothing To Lose Now

by hqbreakups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Flirting, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness and Happiness, M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, heartbreaks, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 32,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqbreakups/pseuds/hqbreakups
Summary: An OiKage/KageHina/IwaOi fanfic to be depress about.Basically about fucking up in a relationship.Being bitter about Ex's.And fixing life and love is never that easy. But somehow it's possible.Also the hardships of One-sided love.This is gonna be painful and long.Fuckkkshit! Fanart based on my fanfic omlhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BMcoXyWB9VC/Thank you very much Shobio!And OMF 3K hits Fml thank you! And for all the comments TYSMTYTYTY! 凸(^▽^)凸





	1. Chapter 1

It is around 9 p.m. and Kageyama is already drunk in a bar downtown. 

Hinata broke up with him. 

_No more Hinata for him._

That little shit fall out of love. He still can't believe it, that they ended _them_ after almost 4 fucking years. The dumbass was crying and shouting about how suffocating their relationship was. They were barking at each other, saying hurtful things they didn't mean, or to be honest, they did mean it at some point. Whatever, he almost tears up when Hinata landed the first bitchslap in his face. He doesn't really remember what exactly had happened after, it was fast. He knew he run after the shorter male, he was screaming his name and he earned a cold goodbye, which left him frozen in wherever he was that time. He was about to go home and just die in that empty house maybe, when a bar caught his eyes. Now, with the help of alcohol in his head, he keeps going insane. He doesn't stop glaring at the empty glass, yet now with another fill of beer. He keeps thinking about how Hinata hates him, how everybody hates him, and how he hates himself. 

__"Fuc..k ... f..u..."_ _

__

__\------------_ _

__

__It is around 9 p.m. when Oikawa decided to go to a bar downtown. He is planning to get drunk, since Iwaizumi broke up with him this morning. They always fight, but this time it was a fight that ends all of their fights. They were calm, like trying to be mature and civil, while talking about how their relationship isn't going to work out anymore. But really, deep inside, Toru wanted to whine and cry out loud but his _newest-ex_ is really tired of him. Somewhere in the years of them being a couple, he knew it, that romance is not for them. He slowly felt it, that he is losing his partner. And finally this day, Iwaizumi seriously had enough of him and grabs his clothes and things out of their apartment. Oikawa, not even in his wildest dream, had imagine a life without Iwaizumi. He cried for like eternity until his tears runs dry. Although he accepted that this is going to be their fate, it still hurts, so much. And right now, he doesn't know what to do with his emotions. The only thing that comes to his mind is to get drown in vodka and find aliens afterwards. Seriously, he is going mad. He is hurting too much but his face force a smile before coming inside the bar._ _

__His brown eyes travels across the room and guess what, after years of burying his volleyball memories..._ _

__Still having the usual short straight black hair, parting in the end to showcase a familiar nape. That nape is unforgivable... it's just a nape but it seems... _So damn sexy_ , every vampire will die just to bite it. The shoulders are now broader than before and oh, overall, the body is now more fit, maybe it's more built than his own. _ _

__Somewhere in the back of Oikawa's mind, he recalled their bitter rivalry. Ah, yeah he should just stop remembering and find another bar._ _

__Or not. This is a good distraction._ _

__

__"Sir?"  
The guard in his side ask him suddenly, making him snap back to reality. _ _

__

__"Oh sorry..."  
He walks inside the bar, he didn't notice he is standing still in the almost middle way from the front door, blocking the passage. He finds an empty seat where he can get a good view of the guy he is staring at. His almost-forgotten-but-cannot-be-forgotten kouhai, Tobio-chan._ _

Tobio is drunk, it's so obvious. Toru unintentionally smirks, and when he realize it, he frowns. The raven-haired is a mess right now. And is he crying? This is something, rare. Is it because of volleyball? Must be because of volleyball... Wait, is that dork injured? Oikawa is not concerned in anyways but if that's the case then he's the one who can understand it the most. The pain that is too painful, not to be able to play the game he dedicate his life for, just because of body-failure. Before he can even get more deeper in his thoughts, Toru stop thinking because of the scene in front of his eyes making him stand fast from his very own seat. 

The idiot Tobio just fell on his chair.  
Too drunk.

The crews in the bar is starting to gathered around Tobio and Oikawa has to make his move, and yes, he makes his way to the drunkard bastard. Good thing the other recognize him when he tries to lift him up, saying "Oi...kawa-s...an" in an unrecognizable tone but having that never-gets-old glaring face. And so the crews let him _claim_ the responsibility of his former kouhai. 

All for pity's sake. Toru reasons out as he _take out_ Tobio from bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Kageyama's POV ahead. He is drunk so his thoughts are a bit confusing, or maybe my excuse for my errors in writing. :O
> 
> And also I'm done with the first 5 chapters but im still re-reading the other three. So enjoy the first two for awhile! :)

Kageyama is out of his mind, his head is spinning but he is still conscious. Or is he dreaming?  
He must be hallucinating though. Yes, he is now capable of creating his own version of any person, specifically his former-senpai-rival, Oikawa-san.  
An imaginary Oikawa is in his side, helping him a bit, but that's an understatement. His former-senpai is almost-carrying his weight, his own arms flung around the brunette's shoulder and he is sure that he is not walking his own weight. He is heavy but his feet feels so light he can almost fly. And the fucking word fly reminds him of a certain short dumbass who always jump so high and fuck-that he almost drop on the ground. The fictional Oikawa in his mind bends just to assists his involuntary falling movements. Wow, this is so fake, his rival extending his ways for him? What a nice delusion he is having.

"Damn it Tobio-chan. You're such pain."

Oh...  
Not so nice afterall.

But why is that sound, that voice, why is it too real. Real... Tobio blinks at the word in his thought.  
Talking about real stuff, this _reality_ , a reality where he is fucking alone, lonely, single, left-out and all the sad words to describe him. And _ugh_ , gross, his own saliva tasted so bitter, he spits it out. His mind goes from one idea to another and it aches. Tobio can't control his emotions and he just cries like a baby and did he scream Hinata's first name? He's not sure. But hell yeah, he's still embarrass about this first name intimacy bullshits.

"Tobio-chan..."

Forget about first-name-intimacy. Right in front of him, the made-up-visual Oikawa-san is the very first person that destroys every pureness he had in middle school. This guy hated him so much, and yet he looks up to him! He even respected this trash even though the other made him feel that his own existence is just nothing but annoyance! And on top of that every thing he asks is just a no for him, that rejection is always what he deserve. And then, it started to get on his nerves. Tobio destroyed his own middle school... Not that he is blaming his former-senpai. But damn it feel so good to be so angry right now.

"Y..o! Ha...te me! Fuc..f..fuuk.. You... hate me... Hate"

He is sure he said those words straight and right.  
Well the imaginary Oikawa sighs, or is he giggling?! Or maybe he is doing a jump serve. He can't deny it. That form is beautiful, the brunette's posture when setting the ball is really neat.  
Kageyama rolls his eyes and then he glares at everywhere, what is he thinking?! and his headaches gets worse.  
But thanks to his Hinata... Not his anymore... But still! Thanks to that little ball of sunshine, his life is worth it.  
And now he doesn't have a life worth living. 

But why the hell is he being thrown in a bed. Hinata can't even do that...

"Ughhhhhhhhh!"

"Shut up Tobio. Don't scream!"

"Dsj jfskak sja!"

Kageyama said _`I am not screaming_ in another language. But who cares! No one! Not even Hinata cares anymore!  
And his eyes shuts down on its own all together with his body and brain.

 

\----------------

 

Toru is running out of patient. Good thing the drunkard jerk passed out. He is so close in knocking out Tobio. _So close._  
Toru wants to rant, and so he does.  
For fuck's sake, he walks the street for fifteen minutes with this idiot. And why is he dealing with this brat again?!  
Oh yes, because he need to distract himself to avoid his dramatic miserable thoughts. He is just using Tobio for his own good. Yes, damn right.  
But this is too disturbing.

He hates all the troubles his former-kouhai had cause him. He will make sure that this raven-haired guy will pay him, but what should be a good payment?

Sex?  
Definitely not.  
No way.  
Why is this the first thing that comes to his mind?  
Toru is really sure that he didn't even get a taste of a single shot of alcohol. He is in his right mind and normal state. But that must be a lie, with all due respect to his heart that just died this morning. Yes, he is in the process of mourning and so his body needs to release- fucking hormones.

And this must be because that the walk to his apartment from the bar is a bit long, and that Tobio is hella heavy. He is sweating and _it's so hot_. It feels so hot right now. Well, they were skin to skin, damn, it's all Tobio's fault. And it is not helping that his former-kouhai is trying to be in laying-flat-in-the-back position in his bed with having that red cheeks. The raven-haired is so vulnerable and this is really getting out of hand. Toru shakes off his weird thoughts.

And he insists. NO. No way. Tobio is drunk. No, no way Toru is thinking what he is thinking.  
And he decided to get out of the room to breathe some air outside. Toru stays at the balcony and looks up at the stars. Iwaizumi never stayed with him here. And so he called this place his very own world. A world where he can always feel so gone yet it's so fulfilling being lost at the same time. After getting tired of thinking nothing and just staring at the stars, he goes back at his room to check out the piece of junk he brought in his place. Tobio is making some very unique disgusting sounds and is currently puking on the floor. Great, not doing it in the bed, because he sure will make his former-kouhai regret that if he ever mess with his bed.  
And with all his unbelievable kindness at the moment, he prepares a lukewarm water and damp the cleanest towel there. He goes back to his former kouhai who is now laying in his back again looking a bit comfortable. He tiptoes his way in the bed and carefully wipes the towel to clean the other's dirty face. Now that he is this close to Tobio's face, he appreciates it's features. Pinching the sharp-cutely nose, squeezing the rosy cheeks and... Slowly touching the soft chapped lips with the wet towel. Making it more moist than it is already.  
Toru jolts when suddenly his own hands are held by Tobio's.

The other is staring at him with tired half-opened eyes.  
Toru stares back. He is surprised awhile ago but not anymore.  
His own hazel orbs fixated in the other dark-ocean circle.  
They are seeing something through each other. But not really.  
No reason behind it at all.  
No feelings. At. All. Just eye to eye contact.

And then they are _lock-gazing_ , it feels so deep but not that deep, he can't explain it but it's just really like that. Like looking through a blackhole, Toru thinks. Because it is so nothing, it's empty yet there's more to it than what it seems. So much more.


	3. Chapter 3

After the almost like a competition staring, Tobio somehow gets back to his senses. Not really, he knows that he is still under the influence of alcohol. And for him to acknowledge that on his own, Tobio thanks himself for all the years of practicing self-awareness.

 

"Oi... Oikawa-san..."  
He calls out, not sure why. The other responded with a soft hum. And with another deafening silence, his brain riles up everything.  
Kageyama cries helplessly. His emotions are drowning with the liquor in his body and it's out of his will to whine. 

"There, there..."

Fuck. His former senpai just said that in the most concerning tone ever. He never knew that Oikawa is capable of doing such thing.  
And it feels... _so gentle_...  
He closes his eyes, still holding the other's hand beside his face. Right now, he is fucking sure that this is not a fantasy. He is with Oikawa that seems to be taking care of him for who-knows-why. Nevermind the reasons for this. He will deal with it later. Kageyama doesn't really care about his current situation, and he lets out his feelings, mumbling words about Hinata. 

_'I... I'm... Hinata, I love you... So much.. Why do... Why this... Hinata... I can't...'_

And he doesn't stop. He doesn't want to shut up. And no one is stopping him, Oikawa lets him do his thing.  
And It's... so comforting. To be with someone in this situation, Kageyama seems to find a solace in the midst of his breaking down.

 

\--------------

 

Toru's hands are wet, not sure if it's because of his own sweat or because of Tobio's tears. But nevertheless, the tight grip of his former kohai feels nice.

The poor raven-haired guy is heartbroken. Not because of volleyball, but because of that shrimp. Wow, what a great coincidence. Just a perfect timing for both of them to be doomed.

Did he look miserable like this awhile ago? Toru disagrees. He is sure he is still pretty when he cries, not that his former kohai is ugly. But the crying face of the idiot seems like a disaster. Tobio is so wreck at the moment. He can't help but feel sympathy for the other, because they are like, oh well, on the same boat. And somehow, the pity took over him. Or maybe the whole scene is unbearable, he can't help but be depress about this. Sadly, his own wicked mind reminds him that he is also broken-hearted, and so, he can't hold it inside anymore. And Toru cries.

Yes, they were crying. _Together_.  
And it's... Not so bad. To be honest, it feels... kinda good.  
Toru decided to lay down next to Tobio, no intentions or whatsoever. His body just move purely because of instinct. And he's tired to try to battle out his mind whether this is a wrong decision or not. But sure this is weird. The strong smell of alcohol reeks from the drunk bastard that slowly shifts to face him. But somehow, Toru is fine with that. And Tobio hugs him, so tight.

Toru fights all of his bones and muscles not to react but after a little while he gives in and hugs back. It feels undeniably warm. They are still sobbing, and yet the calmness is embracing his whole body. Toru is hurting, but the damage is lessen for he is not the only one. That there is someone, that Tobio is right here in this moment. Toru lets his mind rest, not thinking about what tomorrow will bring. And he sure knows that in the morning, things will get more complicated but he doesn't really care anymore, and he feels sleepy. And he closes his heavy tired eyes, and his breathing starts to even out.


	4. Chapter 4

Iwaizumi enters the flat like how he used to. Putting off his shoes without care and placing it out of line because his _ex_ hated it. He didn't do that on purpose, must be because of habit.  
They always argue about simple things like this. Its getting old, and gladly it's over.  
He search his childhood friend but no evidence of Toru in the living room. 'Must be sleeping, Iwaizumi thinks.  
And so his feet drag him to the well-known space and he reach his destination.  
Iwaizumi slams the door as usual to open this room, the one he used to call theirs. 

"Shittykawa, I forgot my phone in your be-"

What the... Hell.  
Iwaizumi wants to back out but he already wakes them up. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._  
It's just been one day. One day. Wow. As expected from that trash.  
But he is not affected by this. Yeah, it sure stings. The scene is cruel, but this pain is so familiar it doesn't hurt anymore.

He recollected his whole being and compose himself again from the shock.  
Iwaizumi upfronts a strong face, and decided to be the one to speak first.

"Forgot my phone at that bed."  
He said in the most normal tone he can manage. But the bitterness echoes in his own eardrums. Toru's eyes are widen, mouth hanging open. The fucking shit is surprised. And the most unexpected person to be here, Kageyama, is looking at him having that sleepy face. Which is giving him creeps. This brat seems to be out of this world. Well, they just woke up so it makes sense. But damn, Iwaizumi doesn't want to believe that this is happening but it fucking does. This is too awkward for him to handle. His eyes averted his gaze away from the two immediately.

"Sorry for... disturbing... I'll just wait outside. For my phone." Iwaizumi hated his choice of words and so he growls while turning around and walking away.

_'Right. This is not my territory anymore.'_

He's the one who decided to end this.  
Iwaizumi should not be dwelling in an depression since this is all for the better.

"I-iwa-chan!!!" 

He heard Toru stumbles on the floor and the heavy stomps approaching him. The brunette grips his shoulder that stop him from walking.  
Iwaizumi shakes off the other's hand on his shoulder, and face him properly.

"My phone. And I'll go."  
He said emotionless.

"NO! It's not what you think! It's not like what it looks like!!!!"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, Toru's voice when screaming is really annoying. 

"I don't care. If you whore yourself, do it. It's your life."  
He sighs.

"Iwa-chan!!! Don't be so mean--

"Toru. I just want my phone."

"Tobio-chan was just drunk and--

"I don't need to hear it. _We're done_ Toru." He pause and breathes heavily.

"I don't really care, we both know this." Iwaizumi continues, his words are colder than his voice. He can feel the chills after saying that statement. He extends his arms to give the _apartment keys_ back to Toru, he doesn't need them anymore and the brunette accepted it without complain. And after their long relationship he can't still read Toru's expression in times like this.

"Right. I'll just get your phone. Wait outside, of _my_ apartment."

Iwaizumi heard the emphasis on the last two words and he nods then headed to go outside. 

After a short while, Toru handed the phone to him. 

"Thanks. Bye."

"Yeah... Goodbye, Hajime."

Iwaizumi manages to force a smile to the brunette before leaving the place. 

 

\----------

 

Toru watches Iwaizumi's figure disappear in his view. He closes the door behind him and when he turns, he looks at Tobio who just came out of the room.

"Ah... Uhm.. I... I'll go... I, Oikawa-san. S-sorry."

Tobio is still blinking and looks so confused and lost.

"Tobio."

The brat's deep blue eyes widen at him. Oikawa giggles a bit, the raven-haired seems to be panicking too much. 

"You owe me a lot, last night."  
He said, his own voice going back to life.

"I will pay Oikawa-san! How much..."

"How about staying here for... Just a little bit... Longer... That will do it..."  
He said making his way to the younger one.

"W-what?!" Tobio looks more bewildered than ever.

Toru rested his head in Tobio's shoulder. Iwaizumi's words are harsh, really harsh and honestly, it always breaks him.

"What an awful smell you have, Tobio-chan."

Toru feels Kageyama moving slowly to get out of his zone, but he holds onto the other's shirt.

"Don't move. Just s-stay..." Toru miraculously pleaded, his heart is pounding weakly.

"But my smell..." Tobio stiffened.

And Oikawa's tears flooded Tobio's shoulder. His former kohai caress his back, patting it softly and he can feel how the other's hands are trembling.

Then Toru just felt the warm embrace. He didn't know how it started but they are now hugging. And at some point, he calms down and releases the other.

Tobio tries to comfort him more and almost wipes his messy face but immediately pulls the hands away.

"S-sorry! My hands move on it's own." Tobio explains, face twisted in a kind of funny way.

"Pftt... You're always weird and awkward, Tobio-chan."  
Oikawa grabs some tissue from his pocket, wiping himself and he must admit that he feels a lot better after crying his ass in front of this brat. But damn, what a shame, he said to himself.

 

"You can go now. Thank you for the troubles you bring."  
Toru said in the usual mocking tone. 

 

"I, But you... You.. Cry, Oik-"

 

"Yeah, yeah Tobio-chan. Just go." Toru smiles at the other, confirming that he is already fine.

"But Oikawa-san..."

"Tobio. It's fine."

"Oikawa-san."

"Tobio."

"Oikawa-san."

"Uhh, Tobio-chan stop. Just go okay? Don't forget to close the door."  
Toru raises his voice a bit. 

"Okay." Tobio said and do what he's been told. 

And Toru dump his own body in the bed. It's too early and he's already worn out from all of the events.  
He passed out and he wakes up because of hunger. He prepares some cup noodles and feed himself. 

And it's so quiet... The loneliness surrounds him. Time passes by and the cold breeze of the night is killing him.

Toru fixes himself and goes out, his feet automatically brought him to this bar, not expecting Tobio again but he somehow search for the other. Oh the jerk is not here. He finds an empty seat and orders a bottle of whiskey. Well at least, he can now really get drunk. One, two... three glasses...

More...

It burns his throat... Toru likes it.

"Oikawa-san..."

.  
.  
.

"Tobio-chan..."  
Toru can't help it but smile. 

"H-hello..."

And Toru laughs at Tobio's most uncomfortable greeting ever. They settled sharing their seats together. And who knew this day would come that he will be drinking with his former kohai. They didn't get drunk though.  
They talk about a lot of things. Tobio is not playing volleyball anymore because Hinata couldn't make it to the national's team. Toru also learns that Tobio is working as an accountant now in a private company close to his workplace. Toru also shares that he is working as a programmer, which is not his expertise but that doesn't stop him to become good at his job. 

After hours of the unbelievable normal conversations, Tobio formally excuses himself. 

"I'll be going now Oikawa-san."

 

"Hmm, bye bye Tobio-chan~"

"And, I have to fix some stuff at my work, I will be busy in the following days..."

 

"So?" Oikawa furrows his brows at Tobio's words.

 

"I won't be coming back here for awhile... But I... I'll be back next week..."

 

"So?"

 

"Well maybe... N-nothing!" Tobio's face flushes.

 

"Pfffft, Tobio-chan. I'll see you next week, then."

 

"O-okay... See you..."

He can see Tobio's lips stretching into a smile. Then they exchange numbers and for the fact that there is still next time, Toru smiles genuinely. He finds it pleasing regardless of his shattered emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

Kageyama didn't want to go to work but his partner, the most inconsiderate human who just left him insisted.

"Good thing you show up!"  
Hinata exclaims, as if nothing _major_ happened between them.

"Well yesterday I think I'm dying because I get drunk the night before, entirely my fault! We just fucking broke up Dumbass!!!" Kageyama shouts, he's pissed by the way Hinata treats him.

"You shouldn't make a big fuss about our personal relationship at work!!!" Hinata shouts back.

"What the fucking fuck dumbass!?" Kageyama furrows his brows, glaring intensely at the shorter male.

"I'll be quitting this job after this term! So we can have our separate lives asshole! I just wanted to finish this work, so we can easily move on!" Hinata screams, almost crying.

Before Kageyama can even think of a response, their boss butts in the scenario and gives them a shit ton of paperworks.  
This is the busiest time of the month. The week that will summarize the quarter-terms. Hinata is his partner doing the saleswork and he's focusing on the numbers. Together they were leading the firm by hitting some big clients.  
Kageyama enjoys it, he enjoys everything as long as he's with the sunshine.  
And the fucking dumbass has to go and say he's quitting this job?! What the hell! Kageyama feels like burning in anger.

They remain professional and do their job. They talk passively and Kageyama's mind focuses on the papers in front of him. He is murdering the computations. Nevertheless though, he is accurately doing a neat work and at the same time internally screaming but trying to act like a robot.  
After of what seems like eternity, they finally fix some arrangements for the day. And the working hours are done. Hinata gets up fast and grab his things and headed out immediately.

Of course Kageyama follows. And as if Hinata is purposely discarding his presence. They ride a different bus-- _Oh yeh, he's not going home with me. His home is not in mine now._ After getting off the bus, the path they are taking gives him the nostalgic feels. Walking to Hinata's house reminds Kageyama of their moments here. But this is not the time to replay sweet memories!

"Hoi Dumbass!" Kageyama holds the other's shoulder, he's really impatient about this whole ignoring-play.  
Yet, he is very sensitive about his partner movements. The way the other sighs upon his touch boils his blood.

"What?" Hinata finally turns around to face him.

Kageyama doesn't know how to begin, he wanted to asks a lot of things, to complain and to talk. _Are we really done? Do you have to go? Why should you quit? Don't you love me anymore? Well I know you made that clear but I still fucking love you. So. Much. I. Could. Die. Can't. You. Fucking. See. I'm. Dying. Why are you so hard on me? Why are you killing me this way Hinata?_  
But his mouth shuts, he ended up glaring at the other and gritting his teeth. 

"I'm sorry Kageyama." Hinata said safely, round eyes pitying him.

Kageyama's broken heart completely dies. His chest tightens, it fucking hurts. He hugs Hinata, not sure if he wanted to feel the other or just to end the sympathetic stares. Hinata hugs back. But it's like losing him more and more.

"I'm sorry Kageyama."

Kageyama is so tired of holding back his tears ever since their first conversation this morning. He squeals, not being able to say anything.

"I'm really sorry, Kageyama." Hinata releases him, and he stretches his arms to grab the orange-haired back.  
Kageyama embraces the other more firmly now, and Hinata seems to fight and push him away.  
For some reason, he is getting weak and made him fall on his knees.

"I'm s-sorry, Kageyama. B...but it's better off this way. I'm sorry. I don't... l-love you anymore. I'm sorry."  
Hinata is crying as well, the dumbass voice is shaking. And the shorter male runs after saying those merciless words.

Kageyama is on his knees, watching Hinata's back going away from him.  
And the phone on his pocket vibrates. His mind cannot think, his heart- he doesnt have one anymore but his body moves to deal with the beeping.

He is expecting a text from the only one who messages him, Hinata. 

And the droplets of his tears wets his phone screen. 

[[ Inbox ]]

( Oikawa-san:  
Goodevening Tobio-chan! I know you're busy but a text from your favorite senpai won't kill you! )

His hands immediately clicks on the keyboard to reply.

( Me:  
Im on my knees dumbass left me )

He doesn't have any clue on why he sent it that way. 

And Oikawa calls him. He picks it up without thinking about shame anymore. He doesn't care even if the whole world sees him crying like this.

( "Tobio..." )

"...oika.." He didn't finish the name, he loses it and helplessly sits on the ground. 

 

( "Oh shit, are you cryin- Where are you?" )

 

( "Tobio?" )

The line is quiet for like hours. He drop the phone on his side but he can still see the call continuing.

Kageyama's head turns upward. He heard footsteps and Hinata is approaching.

"Why are you still here Bakageyama!!!"

He just glares at the other.

"Stand up there!!! Don't make this difficult for the both of us!" Hinata grabs his arms and he allow himself to be pulled off. 

"P-please go home Kageyama. It's getting late and we have work tomorrow." Hinata said without looking at him.

Kageyama just nods, he doesn't have any idea on what is actually happening over him at the moment. He is just acting base on instinct. He grabs his bag and his phone, realizing the call is still on.

He ended it.  
Then it's like a fast wind. He is now on his bed. He cannot remember how he got here but he's feeling exhausted. 

After laying to his bed, his phone rings.  
He slowly picks it up.  
He's unable to answer it. 6 missed calls from Oikawa. 

He calls him instead.

"Oika...wa-san, i'm gonna sleep, work tomorrow..." Kageyama said, but it seems that he is not hearing his own words.

( "I understand Tobio-chan. Goodnight. Call me when you wake up okay?" )

" ...hmm o..kay.." Kageyama said then hangs up. And drifts into a dreamless tiring sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa keeps texting everyone in his phonebook, annoying them to distract him from thinking about Iwaizumi.

This is what he did when trying to move on about his knee injury. And he knows for sure that time heals everything. 

Getting in touch with his former kohai is unexpected though. He finds himself looking out for Tobio, because the idiot is nearly dying. Sure, Toru has a lot of friends to spend his time with but he never realizes he is more entertain in dealing with the downfall of the raven-haired idiot.

Weeks have passed by and their rivalry turns to something like _friendship_. They enjoy drinking together. Though they stop doing it at some point because it's not getting healthy for them. Then they resort in just texting and calling each other every night. Then it escalates to where they regularly meet up after work and eat dinner together. 

"Hinata is working in some restaurant now. Family business I think."  
Tobio said emotionless, then continues eating his food.

"So you're still stalking him Tobio-chan? You're such a creep~" Toru responses in a comical tone.

"N-no! I just happened to bump his mother in some market and formally asks how are things going on their side!" Tobio shouts, but blushes.

"Oh. That's so formal of you." Toru giggles.

"S-shut up." Tobio rolls his eyes, his cheeks still burning though.

Toru likes it, when his former kohai is embarrass. It's so pure and... cute.  
_More cute than Iwa-chan!_  
He smiles at his thought, feeling proud about how he can actually degrade his ex now. 

"Oikawa-san, stop smiling at yourself. You're such a creep." 

Did Tobio just! Oh my gosh! Toru laughs out loud. The other one tries to copy his tone to tease him and it's really awkward and force and funny. 

"Hahahaaa you amuses me on a different level Tobio-chan!"  
Toru receives a slaughtering glare. He's getting used to it by now.

They chat more about regular things and finishes their dinner.

They got out of the restaurant and walks side by side under the dark sky.

"Hey Tobio~" Toru ends the silence. 

"What?" 

"It's friday. Wanna hang out some more? Mattsun is throwing a party because he is promoted!" He said, engaging the other.

"No."

"Come on! It will be fun! And oh, Kindaichi and Kunimi will be there as well!" Toru said, hoping he can convince Tobio now. But actually he made it worse.

"NO!!!" 

"Fine." Oikawa sighs "Iwa-chan will be there too.." He said hopelessly, not that he is desperate to have someone with him in that party. It's just a sudden idea to invite his former kohai.

"You should have said that earlier." Tobio said in a low voice then pouts.

"Hmp."

"Just don't go in that party. I'm sure Matsukawa-san will understand."

"No way Tobio-chan. I have to show up there, I'm the main star of every party. It will never be the same without me." Toru smiles widely, it always feels good when he announces his importance.

"Whatever. Have fun with your ex."  
Tobio said, moving faster to get ahead of Toru.

"Wait Tobio! I want to have fun with you instead!" Toru spits out, grabbing his former kohai's arms. Then immediately releases when the other turns to look at him having a shock face. Well, he is surprised with his own words as well.

 

"I mean I wanted to make fun of you." Toru fakes a laugh and Tobio furows his brows.

"I want to see you try." Tobio angrily said but smirking at the same time. Like trying to challenge Toru in a childish way.

"Sure then! Uhmmmm, Shrimpy slams your heart, Nice Kill!" Toru knows how savage was that. He regrets it-

"Iwaizumi-san didn't spike when you toss your heart to him."

He doesn't regret it anymore.  
There is an awkward muteness going on and it feels intense. Of course it should feel heavy on both of them because their jokes are offensive.

"Boo Tobio-chan~"  
Then Toru chuckles trying to somehow get back to life.

"S-sorry." Tobio says nervously but sincere.

"I'm sorry too."

Then another uncomfortable stillness.

"I-it's okay. It's the truth anyways." Tobio whispers and looking away.

"Truth hurts."

"That's true."

And they laugh.  
Toru doesn't know what the hell happened in their conversation but it's like they understand each other.  
Toru is grateful for that.

 

"So... Come to the party with me?" Toru tries again.

"Okay. But free dinner next time." Tobio smirks feeling smart.

"Sure, I'll treat you really good." Toru seductively whisper the words in Tobio's ears just to embarrass the other and he is successful.

"Y-you should!" Tobio moves away from him and he's happy about how the raven-haired covers its ears tinted in red.

Then they arrived at Mattsun's place. Everyone looks at them, eyes widen at them. Iwaizumi looks bewildered for a second then goes back having that i'm-not-affected face. 

"Yooohoooo~ Friday partyy! TGIF! Mattsun Congratulations~! Who could've guess you will be decent and be promoted!" Toru said happily lightening the mood.  
Everyone laughs at that.  
"Even Mattsun himself can't believe his promotion!" Makki added.  
After some more casual chats, pop music plays on loudly and drinks are everywhere. Toru never leaves Tobio's side. He's enjoying Tobio's company. He even forgets about Iwaizumi's existence- that's half-lie.

And then at the middle of the party. Iwaizumi manning up, walks towards them.

"Yoh Shittykawa. Kageyama. You look good together." 

Toru hears the normalcy of Iwaizumi's voice. It kinda pisses him that his ex is somewhat really over him.

"Iwa-chan, you look good alone."

 

"Yeah, It's actually better being alone than having you around." Iwaizumi said seriously.

 

"So mean Iwa-chan!" Toru said in his usual tone, but shit that was really painful.

Then after some more chitchats, Iwaizumi excuses himself and talk with others. The party ended and so they walk their own ways.

When Toru and Tobio reaches the place where they part ways, Toru pokes the other's cheeks.

"Thank you Tobio-chan. See you soon!" He said wholeheartedly.

Tobio just nods and mumbles "S-see you." with a faint blush. 

Reaching his place, Toru recalls the events in the party. At how Iwaizumi really looks fine without him. The words that Iwaizumi said hits him really hard. It keeps replaying on his mind.

_'Yeah, It's actually better being alone than having you around.'_

And to be honest, his ex looks stress all the time when they were together. Iwaizumi is really better off without him. Toru is still in the process of moving on and he's not yet fully recovered. He's getting depress and getting lost at his thoughts when a text beep snaps him back to reality. He checks his phone, a little bit expecting it's from Tobio. And damn right. He hums, feeling all the excitement to read the message.

 

[[ Inbox: ]]

( Tobio-chan: Oikawa-san, to me, it's actually better having you around than being alone. )

Toru's heart skip a beat. For fucks sake, he's not in highschool anymore to feel butterflies in his stomach. And the fact that it is Tobio who made him feel this way- Oh no, he's just imagining it. But his cheeks feels warm, and his head is full of Tobio's images, he can even hear his voice and no way...no no way... this can't be happening to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kageyama's life without Hinata is miserable.

_'I'm home, dumbass.'_

_'Welcome home Bakageyama!'_

He knew that everything was gone. But his pillow smells like Hinata, and the mug tastes like the ginger's lips- he didn't mean to used Hinata's favorite cup-okay maybe he does.  
He stares at Hinata's favorite spot in the couch, for hours. He still watches Hinata's favorite show every tuesday, he hates it but it's in his system.  
He really thought that it would last forever. But it's been 3 months...  
It's a miracle he's surviving.  
Thanks to Oikawa. 

Sure his former senpai can get to his nerves at times but the brunette can be somewhat _gentle_.  
Toru doesn't have the usual kindness of normal people, Kageyama labels it as 'Oikawa-san's Hidden Skill."

He's been opening to Oikawa about everything. He can confidently confess to his former-senpai about his suicide thoughts. He is comfortable ranting about work. And he loves listening to the older male.  
Every response made by the other is so full of, well not very nice advices but full of enlightenment. More on making him realize what is reality, and that Oikawa knows it's hard and suffering is a must. But regardless of that, his former-senpai taught him that no matter what, there's always be yourself left for you. That's obvious but, hearing it from someone made more impact.

Little by little, Oikawa started to open up as well. Kageyama is persistent in asking the brunette about everything.  
And up to this date, it's almost like they knew each other since birth.  
Well that's exaggerating but hell yeah it feels like that.

 

"Tobio let's watch some scary movies, you know, to celebrate halloween. The cinema has a good offer for two, like free popcorn~"

 

"Oikawa-san. Hinata loves to watch in theaters, I don't wanna remember stuffs..." Tobio said, his face frowning. One thing about memories is that he can picture it perfectly but there's all to it, they will never happen again. 

 

"Aww.... I'll just be a third wheel, tagging along with Makki and Mattsun."  
Oikawa fakes a super depress face. Tobio is 90% sure that he can pinpoint the other's different faces by now. But nevertheless, the 10% still remains. 

"Oikawa-san, I can't."

"That's fine. Well then, see ya~ I'll surprise Makki and Mattsun~"  
Toru smiles, and pats his head, assuring him it's okay.

Kageyama watches his former senpai waves and walks away to part their ways. His instinct controls him and so he follows the brunette. 

"Tobio."  
His former senpai suddenly stops and he ended up bumping the other's back.

Kageyama stays there, his head resting on the back, almost feeling Oikawa's hair below the nape.

"Oikawa-san."  
To be honest Kageyama doesn't know what he wants. Everytime he rejects Oikawa's invitation, it feels wrong.

"Tobio-chan, I understand. And it's really fine, I can enjoy halloween even without you."

"I know."  
He responded quickly.

Toru turns around to face him, but he keeps his head down focusing on the ground.

"I can enjoy without you,  
But with you... There would be... Something... _More..."_

Kageyama raises his head slowly, his blue orbs meeting the other's hazel eyes.  
He doesn't know why the atmosphere suddenly change.  
The way that Oikawa looks at him is unsettling. It's different. 

"Tobio."

"Oikawa-san."

"Tobio..."

Toru's forehead touches Kageyama's.  
He flinch by the sudden move of his former senpai. His cheeks heated and his chest feels warm.

"O-oikawa-san..."  
He said, his voice cracking.

"Tobio... H-how about we watch movies in... my place..." Toru asks nervously.

It's the first time Tobio sees him like this, like being _shy?_ Or what the hell is happening!?

Kageyama is not prepared seeing Oikawa being flustered- Why is he making a face like that?!  
And it's so hard to breathe, his mind cannot process the request of Toru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama-kun, Is it a yes or a no?  
> :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a lot during weekends and ugh its weekdays, gonna be buzy with work.  
> But i'll try to update every other day :)

One new thing that Toru learns,  
Tobio is the embodiment of the word _intense_.

Toru's mind is filled with the galaxy, all the stars and shits, his eyes completely shut. Things are happening way too fast, and oh my god the raven-haired idiot slids his tongue in.

It's almost like a joke, he intended to watch movies, _seriously_. They even rented cd's, and then this. Upon closing the door to his flat, his former kohai aggresively started kissing him.

Spot on. Did the jerk assume that this is the plan all along?

He hates to admit it but he is caught off guard. And his little crush building up for Tobio just evolve into something, weird. 

Tobio kisses him roughly then really stimulating. How can the brat do that... its so damn good. He's starting to adjust and drown with the flow but the younger male breaks the kiss. It left his skin shiver, his lips cold. 

"S-sorry, I... I was... too... excited..." Tobio whispers, whole face covered in red tint.

Okay, that hits the button, Toru felt like he just died- in a good way. Damn, his heartbeat is pounding, same with his member. He's not one to run out of witty response but right now, everything is so fucking surprising, he's speechless.

"Oh..ho..."  
Great Toru, for giggling nervously.

Then again, the moment he can never get used to, the staring. Sure, he can eye-to-eye to anyone, to Iwaizumi and he knows he always have the upperhand. But if its Tobio's gaze setting on his, it's so _intimidating._

This time he initiates the contact. Cupping the jaws of his former kohai. His lips smooching the other's skillfully.  
But as always, Tobio is a fucking genius. The way the other's timing to explore his gums is so perfect, and the way the idiot bites his lower lip, it's so... Sexy.

Licking and locking tongue to an unfamiliar territory, Toru is more excited than ever. No one is letting the other lead, and it's getting messy but at the same time it's getting delicate. And after some while, Tobio lets him take control and so he did. Toru wants to impress the younger male, and so he kisses him gracefully, sucking his lips and deepening the push of his tongue.  
They end up drooling and running out of breath.  
Both of their faces are warm, and he can feel the heat radiating from Tobio's body adding to his own.

"O-oikawa-san, I'm..."

"Here or bed or couch or kitchen?" Toru asks, all of his embarrassment are wash away by lust. And then Kageyama laughs softly, it's slow motion for Oikawa.

"I only do it in bed... With Hinata..."  
Tobio suddenly stops laughing and frowns.

"What? You don't do any kinks with Chibi-chan?!"

"I d-don't!"

"Boringg~ Kinky fucks are so wild!"

"S-shut up! We're satisfied in classic sex!"

"Yeah yeah satisfied, that's why he left you~" Toru teases, now he's sure that both of them are already on that level that can accept these burns-statements.

"Uhh! If he didn't left me you won't have me here now."

Pause.  
_Wow._  
Right. So thanks to Shrinpy?

"Right~ Thanks I have some leftover here." Toru smirks, but he's slightly annoyed now.

"Same here. Thanks to Iwaizumi-san for dumping you." His former kohai said, glaring at him.

"Oh can we please drop it Tobio."

"But I really think, I'm glad Iwaizumi-san left you Oikawa-san."

"Tobio, let's not-"

"Because I can kiss you now... And you're a good kisser..."  
Tobio's glaring is far gone, exchange by blushing now.

Toru laughs, Tobio's reasons are always so fucked up. They are always like this, they rile up each other nerves, going beyond each other's sensitivity and then, Tobio, being the world's most idiot guy, will make things awkward and funny. The tension between them is almost scary but somehow they feel at ease saying words with clear transparency.

"So here, couch, bed or kitchen, or bathroom or?" Toru repeated, his irritation no longer exists.

"Bed..."

"So classy~" Toru hums and drag Tobio in his room. They softly lay down, still concern in each other position.

"This reminds me of..." Tobio started.

"Hinata... I know, because you only fuck in bed with Shrimpy. But please don't even try to moan Chibi-chan's name..." Because Toru will break down dramatically.

"No, I remember when I got drunk and... You took care of me... Or did you forget the first time I sleep here? Because I didn't..." Tobio said softly.

Oh.

"Thank you for that, Oikawa-san." His former kohai continues, blue eyes gazing at him sincerely.

_Oh...._

 

He didn't know how to react, Toru is loss for words again. And he's tearing up. For Tobio to thank him politely... He doesn't have the strength to fight the soaking of his orbs. He feels so... _Appreciated_... And so Happy.  
It's been a long time... Such a long time...

"Oik-"

He embraced Tobio tightly. He doesn't want to show the crystals forming in the lines of his eyes. The dork doesn't have any idea on how much Toru is affected. 

It's different with Iwaizumi.  
It's because he knew the ace since childhood days and them being together is natural. And loving Iwaizumi is nothing new to Toru. Like loving your family, it's there already.  
But with the raven-haired idiot who is so careless, saying such things. Doing unreadable actions... Making Toru go insane...  
It's... So... Magical... That's lame but damn no words can describe this.

_I think I'm falling so hard, Tobio._

And Toru knows he didn't want this.

"Oikawa-san... Are we gonna fuck or... Because... My d-dick... is... hurting... I'm really turned on..."

Toru laughs, while he is struggling with some deep romantic problems, his former-kohai wants to get laid.

"You're such a pervert Tobio-chan~"  
Toru said, releasing the other and smoothly wiping his few tears, making sure the other one didn't notice.

"I-I'm not! Its just... It's been months and... You were making... this pretty face... And hugging me so tight..." Tobio mumbles, pouting.

 

"Oh my god, did you just call me pretty?"  
Toru blushes and he can't help but smile widely. His former-kohai is making him feel like a whore-highschool-boy who gets a praise from his ultimate-idol-that-is-too-good-to-be-true.

"Well... Yeah... You are... Maybe...Just a bit..."

Toru is not sure if he can survive this, his heart throbbing really fast. 

"Cheeky brat." 

And then they kiss. It's getting deep and Toru travels his hands to squeeze Tobio's hips. His former-kohai produces lewd sounds and its making his aching member to go fully-hard. He slowly push Tobio down, the other one letting him. Toru thrusts his hips putting pressure on Kageyama's lap. He feels the bulge of the other, and the younger male hands massages his back sexually.

Oh fuck...

They moan at the same time and the pleasure is heavenly when their tongues are twisting in each other's mouth and the grinding of their hips together are getting faster.

Then Tobio's phone rings.

Toru releases but Tobio growls and pulls him back. Then the phone won't shut up so Tobio has to get it. Toru chuckles when the raven-haired stomps his feet to walk towards the bag near the side of the door. The younger male's pick up the phone and his eyes widen, then glares at the screen.

Toru stands up to check Tobio, the other is not answering the call.

"Why don't you answer it?"

 

"It's Hinata."

 

\-----------

 

Hinata misses Kageyama so much.  
_So so Much_ , like much much....  
It's really true, you will never know the importance of someone until they are gone.

Shoyou needs to do this, and he made up his mind.

The phone rings, and as expected the other one didn't answer. Well the fact that it's already 1:00 a.m. and it's him calling... But no way, Hinata won't back up now! He's not that easily giving up!

He calls again. And Kageyama didn't pick up. He tries one more time. The phone clicks and Hinata smiles.

"H-hello Kageyama-kun..."

( "What do you want." )

Shoyou definitely deserves this, a cold reply. After breaking up, leaving and ignoring his partner.

"I... Just... Well... Uhm..."

("What?!")

"I..."  
Hinata sighs. His eyes becomes watery. This is enough, he heard Kageyama's angry voice and that's all he needed for now.

("What??!!")

Hinata's heart aches.  
It's been 3 months, 2 weeks and 3 days without the glaring, shouting, cuddling and everything.  
His mother bumps Tobio before and she told him that the raven-haired seems to be doing fine.  
Which disappoints him.  
Hinata may be cheerful and acts like he's already over it, but in all honesty he cannot move on. He was lowkey hoping that Kageyama won't stop begging for him to come back... He doesn't want to give the real reason but if only Kageyama forced him... If only the raven-haired didn't give up that easily...

He is lost in his reminiscing and Kageyama being impatient as usual cuts him off his track.

("Spit it out dumbass.")

And that's... So...  
Shoyou cries at the remark, he misses the other one so badly. It's pent up in his chest, the emptiness, the loneliness and the brokeness.

("I-is everything alright?")

Hinata knew Kageyama is getting all worried, everytime he cries the other one will panic. He sometimes do it on purpose, it might be selfish but he loves all the attention.

"I-i'm sworry..."

The line is quiet. And Shoyou keeps sobbing.

"S.. Sorry... I... I just... S-sworry for calling..."

 

( "what...")

 

"N-nothing! Goodnight!"  
And Hinata ended the call.  
He waited for Kageyama to call back, he is sure that the other one will be concern but the phone never rings. It's been an hour... Did the idiot sleep on him?! Uhh, Hinata's hands starts fidgeting, he is starting to get anxious.  
_Does Kageyama hates him now?_  
_Is the taller guy tired of him?_

Hinata can't keep calm and so he calls again. This time the phone is pick up immediately.

("What do you fucking want?!")

"N-nothing... I'm sorry for disturbing you."

("That's it?!")

"Y-yeah..." Hinata can hear Tobio's annoyance and he secretly wants to hear more.

(You know what, Fuck you.)

"Kageyama... I..."

("Get over it or I'm gonna fucking hang up on you and turn off my phone.")

"I want to talk to you personally... So maybe if we can meet up when you're free..."

("Talk about what.")

"About... G-gwetting back t-together?"  
And Hinata's cold sweats run down all over his body, waiting for a response.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from work and oops I get carried away in writing~

"He hangs up."  
Kageyama stated after Hinata ended the call. 

"Hmm~ what was that about?"  
Toru asks, face expression unreadable.

"Hinata was crying..."  
Tobio whispers, his arousal is lessen. His former senpai sits in bed, he follows and sits beside the brunette. They didn't talk or move, just staying still. 

Kageyama thinks about how he misses Hinata and that he should be glad that the ginger contacted him, but he is not. He feels confused at the sudden call, not to mention he is doing _stuffs_ with Oikawa.

After an hour of silence, his phone rings again.

"What do you fucking want?!"  
Tobio can't help but be angry. 

("N-nothing... I'm sorry for disturbing you.")

"That's it?!"  
He shouts, wanting his voice to conquer his feelings.

("Y-yeah...") 

"You know what, Fuck you."  
Tobio can see from the corner of his eyes that Toru is looking at him now. 

("Kageyama... I...")

"Get over it or I'm gonna fucking hang up on you and turn off my phone."

 

("I want to talk to you personally... So maybe if we can meet up when you're free...")

"Talk about what."  
Kageyama is really on the verge of hanging up.

("About... G-gwetting back t-together?")  
Kageyama can hear the shaky voice of Hinata. He looks back at Oikawa.

"Are you fucking serious?!"  
Tobio's heartbeat speeds up, and his chest burns. He's not sure what the fuck he feels.

("I... I'll call you back tomorrow... So you can think about it. G-goodnight. Imissyou.")

The line buzzes. The last words of Hinata are so fast but Tobio can decipher it. 

_What the fucking hell was that._

"Tobio-chan." Toru carefully caress his shoulder.

"He wanted to get back together."

"Oh..."

"Fucking dumbass..."  
Tobio grumbles.

Then another quietness. Kageyama is so fucked up at the moment and his brain cells don't process correctly anymore.

"So... Are you..."  
Toru speaks hesitantly.

"...I don't know."  
Tobio answers weakly at the unspoken question. He turns to face his former senpai. And he moves closer and rested his head on Oikawa's chest, unconsciously wanting some comfort.

"Take your time to think about it."  
Toru said, softly patting his back.

"I still love him..."  
He blurted out. Tobio's heart bleeds at his own words.

"Then go ahead... And fix... your relationship..."  
Toru hums, sounding very calm.

"What.... What about us..."  
Tobio raises his head a bit to look at Oikawa who is really surprised.

"What do you mean us?"  
His former-senpai gave him a distorted look.

"Aren't we... Something..."  
Kageyama is getting more complicated at his own judgement. He knows for a fact that they were kissing awhile ago, almost gonna do it and he's not that kind of person to just be that intimate to anyone. Wait, does it mean he have feelings for Toru? But he still loves Hinata?! He never really pay attention about this-

"There's nothing between us, Tobio-chan." Oikawa giggles.

"...Nothing?"  
Kageyama is now reminded that this is Oikawa. Maybe for him, it felt like they were something more but this is Toru, the-trickiest-human-existing, he is dealing with. Tobio is so fucking wrong to get carried away at their little moments. And he glares at his thought.

"We were just trying to move on together... And we just became buddies, almost fuck buddies but oh well." His former-senpai said in a mocking tone and it pisses him off. Toru's voice is so comical, also the smirk on the brunette face is wider.

"Buddies."  
Kageyama repeated, his voice deeper than intended.

"Yup~"

"I'm going home, Oikawa-san."  
Tobio looks away, standing up and heading to grab his bag.

"Take care, Tobio-chan~"

Tobio feels frustrated at the joking voice of his former-senpai. He stomps his feet away from the place.

Upon arriving at his house, he rages out screaming while his face is burried in his pillow.

He grabs his phone, Kageyama is not in peace and he texted Hinata.

[[ Inbox: ]]

( Me:  
Dumbass.)

His phone beeps immediately.

(Hinata:  
Bakageyama ^_^' )

He rolls his eyes, he is not okay with being fine with Hinata.  
After some minutes he texted his former-senpai.

 

(Me:  
Oikawa-san, do you kiss your other friends )

 

(Oikawa-san:  
Hmm~ Maybe... not ♡ )

 

(Me:  
I don't get it, is that yes or no)

 

(Oikawa-san:  
You're such an idiot Tobio-chan. Goodnight~)

 

Ugh, Kageyama growls and force himself to sleep.

 

\------------

 

It's been a week without hearing from Tobio. Toru didn't contact his former-kohai either.

So maybe that's it.  
Toru laughs in his own room late at night, at least it ended early before he gets attached to something he cannot have. But yes, it was fun while it lasted.

Then he cries.  
He misses Tobio so badly.  
He doesn't know how to move on this time, it's so hard to bring back his pieces together again after breaking and shattering them apart.  
Toru curls himself in his bed, wearing two jackets and covering his whole body with his thick blanket.  
Yet it still feels so cold.

 _'Oikawa-san?'_  
_'Oikawa-san.'_  
_'Oikawa-san!!!'_  
_'O-oikawa-san...'_

 _You little shit._  
Toru rethinks about their last conversation, he didn't expect to hear Tobio worrying about their _untitled relationship._ He doesn't want to hope for more because that idiot still loves shrimpy.  
So its already a loss.  
Right?  
He doesn't deserve to be in such situation. Toru knows his self-worth and he should have the best. Not someone like Tobio who's heart is already taken.

Yup.

His phone rings.  
He lazily hold and stare at the screen. Tobio-chan... Toru's eyes squinted at the name, nevertheless he picks up the call.

"Tobio-chan."

("Oikawa-san. Goodevening, I want to be fuck buddies?")

Toru gets up in a span of 0.000001 second. Did he heard it right?! Tobio even greeted him and wtf?!

"What?!" 

("I want to fuck. Right now. Or did you replace me with someone else already?")

Woah what? What?!!

"Tobio-chan. Are you drunk or something..."

("No. I'm nearby, should i drop by or just go home.")

"Go home."  
Toru will never let anyone see his swollen red eyes.

("Why? Do you have someone new?!!")

"No! what the hell?"

The line is quiet for a minute.

("Oikawa-san. I'm almost there.")

"Wait! What?! Don't you dare Tobio!"

("I'm actually here now.")

And then the doorbell sound reaches Toru's eardrum.

Talk about _pressure._  
His mind tells him to ignore the brat, but his feet is taking him only to find himself standing in front of the door.  
Without thinking anymore, he opens the door.

"Oikawa-san..."

Then lock gazing.  
Tobio breaks the eye contact and looks down, blushing.  
Now the fucking jerk is embarrass.

"C-can I come in..."

Tobio asks shyly.

"Idiot."  
Toru whispers and grab the other's wrist and pulls him inside.  
They didn't talk and make their way to Oikawa's room.

Toru started to unzip his jacket.  
The raven-haired stares at him in surprised and starts to unbutton his coat as well.

"O-oikawa-san... Did something happen... You look like... You cried... A lot..." Tobio asks nervously.

 

"Hmm~ there was this movie about a dog? I watch it... and made me cry... A lot."

"Not an alien movie..."

"Shut up and kiss me, Tobio-chan."

And Toru felt those lips. He loses his cool and throws Tobio in the bed harshly. In the process of being naked, throwing clothes everywhere, their kissing gets rougher and the gasping for air is almost torture.  
Toru slides his mouth to reach the raven-haired neck. He suck it hard, not taking breaks to surface the pain and make the skin rest, he continues to bite it without mercy.

"O-oikawa-san, ah.. it... H-hurts..."

Toru doesn't care, he knows how to make it painful and he is determined to make the other suffer. 

He lifts his body up and look at the hickeys he made. They were _ugly_ on Tobio's tanned skin.  
His eyes stares deadly at the whole sweaty nude body of his former-kohai.  
He wants to devour Tobio. 

He lunges forward the raven haired chest and play his nipple. He squeeze it and gritted his teeth on the nip, the other is flinching at every griveous sip of his mouth in Tobio's pink round part.

"O-oikawa-san..."

Kageyama is almost tearing up, grabbing his hair to stop him. Toru can hear the pleading in the other's voice.

For some reason, he started to calm down. Like the fire in his heart starts to cease out, and he stop. Toru decided to forget about his frustrations about Tobio and Shrimpy. Whatever happens between the two is non of his concern now. He looks at Tobio and the idiot face is in horror, it reminded him that one time in middle school where he almost slap the innocent prodigy. 

"Tobio-chan..."

Tobio raises and reaches for his mouth, kissing him gently. He found himself kissing back softly. 

"Oikawa-san... I..."

Toru let the younger finish his sentence and wait patiently. 

"I'm gonna watch dogs movies with you... So you don't have to cry alone..."  
Tobio's voice is like an angel, not literally but it sounded so safe and divine.

Toru laughs softly, he finally accepts it now. He got it so bad. He loves Tobio more than he loved anyone. It didn't occur to him that there will be someone who can make his world turn upside down, or make his universe burst into colorful stars. But right now, in front of him is the guy he will die for. 

This time, he make things savory. Pleasing the younger's body the right way. He licks the hot skin of the other, reaching Kageyama's abs. He twirl his tongue and travels lower. He wanted to do a great job, greater than shrimpy- Toru honestly wants Tobio's mind to be filled with no one but him.

"Nnghhh... O-oikawa..san"

Oh fuck, Tobio's moan are beautiful, more than his. See? He is letting himself to be inferior to this brat.  
But Toru wants to own Tobio,  
He is internally begging.  
_Only mine, fucking please be mine._  
How could this happen to him. How could one person affect him so much, it's terrifying but thrilling as well. Toru adores how it feels like turning himself to be a monster.

He spread Tobio's legs and the other one is just laying helplessly, letting him lead. He stroke the other's member, it grows and hardened. Kageyama is so big, Toru starts eating the tip and the younger whimpers.

"O-oikawa-sa..n"

Toru smirks, the reaction of Tobio's body is an art. He slowly swallow the whole length, squeezing softly the balls using his free hand.

This time Tobio rises a bit and hold onto his head. 

"P-please...Oik..awa-san..."

Toru started to increase the rate and make faster pumps. Tobio's hips sways, matching his pace. 

It feels so hot in his mouth.  
The precum wets his watery gums.  
The taste of Tobio, oh fuck.

Toru is fully hard as well, he starts to jerk off on his own, but still focusing on blowing Kageyama's dick.

"O-oikaw..a san... I'm... Nngghh..."

Toru deepens his take, and swallows the other's member fully, almost reaching his throat. 

"L... Look at me, Oik... Ahh wah... San.. I wanna see... Your face... When.. I cum... Oik...ahh"

Toru's heart is exploding, those words makes him hardened his grip on his own cock and then he looks at Tobio's fucked-up face. Not that his face is any different. 

Tobio squeals upon reaching climax, dirtying Oikawa's face. But Toru didn't waste any more time to get the lube in his drawer. He wanted to fuck Tobio, he wanted to get inside him as soon as possible.

"O-oikawa...san, I... It's... My first time being fucked."

"That's... Great." Now that Toru thinks about it, his former-kohai is also playing the dominant part with Shrimpy. But Tobio submits to him. He smiles genuinely, he's the only one who can take Tobio's virginity.

"Be g-gentle..."

Toru slids one finger in the other's tighthole, circling and stretching it properly. He soak another finger in the lube and push it in Tobio's asshole. The younger male archs his back upwards and squirms.

"It... Feels weird..."

Toru giggles and kisses Tobio, continuing to move his fingers in the other's wet hole.

"O-oikawa-san, put it in..."

"Not yet..."

 

"Hmnnn.... C-come on..."

"Sshhh..."

"T..To...Toru...san... Plea..se"

And that's it, he cannot take this anymore. Hearing his first name from Tobio's lips makes him go insane. He slides his whole length and oh fuck, the raven-haired ass is twitching and he thrusts harder.

"Ahhh!"

Toru's mouth hangs open catching his breath while striving his dick in and out of Tobio's tight hole.  
He feels sticky all throughout his body. The pleasure is killing him and the sweats coming out of his luscious skin is boiling.  
He feels a knot in his stomach and with one more strong push, he came inside Tobio's.  
And he didn't wear condom. Gross.

But fuck it's awesome.  
They did two more rounds after and lay down next to each other. Panting beside Tobio is like a cold summer night. It's so hot but it gives him chills.

"That.. Was.. Amazing Tobio..."

"My butt hurts Oikawa-san."  
Tobio growls, face scowling.

"Poor butt~"  
Toru chimes, his hands reaching the other's hair and gently stroke it. Tobio shifts to hug him.

They are cuddling in silent. Toru is more than satisfied and tired. He wanted to ask what happened to Shrimpy but he doesn't want to ruin the atmosphere, maybe he will bring it up tomorrow. Yeah there's another day for that.

"Goodnight Tobio..."

"Goodnight, Oikawa-san..."

And Toru smiles going to his dreamland.

The sun hits his face and wakes him up, only to find an empty bed beside him.  
Tobio left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh I think I can update daily because my schedule is fix! :D

Finally, Kageyama got wrecked.  
He wakes up early, not sure if he was able to sleep properly beside Oikawa. His butt is making him feel uneasy. He planted a kiss on Toru's forehead before going out. Kageyama doesn't want to wake up the other that's sleeping so soundly.

Kageyama groans in pain, his back is really hurting. His stomach feels weird because of Toru's cum messing inside him. Damn it, really embarrassing. Kageyama cannot stop the heat rising from his face up to his ears against his own bathtub with cold water. 

After minutes of spending his time to ease his muscles in the bathroom, he finally gets up to prepare for the day.  
Fuck, he has a lot of things to catch up in work. His phone is buzzing and he checks it up, 2 missed calls from Oikawa and 1 unread message from the same person.

[[ Inbox: ]] 

(Oikawa-san:  
Hit and run? (=ﾟ^ﾟ=) 

(Me:  
I'll come back later, gonna work)

(Oikawa-san:  
Ohhh, see you~)

Kageyama rushes and fix himself to get ready for his job. Tons of paper greeted him back to his office. He glares at them and started working off his hurting butt. He finishes like almost half until new set of records arrives. 

"Fuck it."  
His head is hurting, good thing he can release later on with Oikawa. He relies so much with the older one. Toru is his _savior_ and the only person he can called his comfort zone. He realizes it now, he have his own special feelings building up for his former-senpai. Well, since middle school his admiration for Toru never dies and never did once the brunette appreciates his undying devotion.

"Tobio, here's your new partner, Miya. Really good at Marketing." His boss states, snapping him back to reality.

"M-miya-san!.. Good morning, Miya-san."

"Tobio-kun, it's already 3 p.m., Goodafternoon~" Miya spoke in a mockingly tone then smirks.

"You two seem to know each other, that makes it better." His boss said, observing them.

Tobio's blue orbs rounded at the person in front him. He knew Miya from All-Japan Youth Volleyball training camp and they also fight on several occasion during the nationals in high school. The sneaky guy emits the same aura as Oikawa. And that reminds him of Toru's face while sucking his member...

Blush.

"Ah, G-good afternoon then."  
Kageyama is way too distracted but he cannot let his imagination take over. He politely bows to Miya and his boss then excuses himself. He turns around and focuses on computation. Kageyama just wanted to finish his job and see Toru.

"Tobio-kun, it's been years. How are you?" Miya asks checking the paper dump beside him.

"Fine, you." Kageyama didn't even bother to look at the other.

"I'm doing good. And it's true, Shoyou told me you are too passionate in your job just like in volleyball." Miya said, fixing the desk next to him.

"You... You are in contact with Hinata?"  
Tobio now gives full attention to his new partner.

"Yup. Kenma was my job-partner before and he became my bestfriend. And there, the three of us hang out a lot these past few months. When the two of you decided to broke up." Miya explains.

"He's the only one who decided to broke up with me." Kageyama exclaimed. Though he is not that much affected anymore.

"Oops, I stand corrected but it doesn't matter anymore. He wanted to get back together right?"

"Yeah. Miya-san, I'm paid here to do my job, so I will. Talk to you later."  
Kageyama said, getting really stressed with the topic of their conversation. 

"Heh that's right, Tobio-kun." Miya-said and drops the discussion.

Kageyama focuses on the computer and the sheets of numbers and sales. After hours of calculating, he's finally done with a good amount of work for the day. He rush to grab his stuffs and said a strong goodbye to Miya. And the other seems to get that he doesn't want any further talk about Hinata.

He's feeling all tired and forgets to contact Toru before coming to his flat. Now, he is already in front of the brunette's door.  
He grab his phone and calls his former-senpai.

("Tobio-chan~")

"Goodevening Oikawa-san, I'm in front of your door now."

("Oh ho, aren't you always full of surprises... I'll be there.")

The call ended and he put his phone back in his bag. 

Kageyama stares at the other upon opening the door. Oikawa is really pretty for a guy afterall. 

"H-hi." Everytime he faces the older one, a heavy feeling swells up in his chest. He is nervous and excited at the same time

"Hey, Tobio-chan..."  
Oikawa pulls him ahead, letting him inside.

"I'm eating dinner, wanna join me?" Oikawa continues.

"Ah yes please, I forgot to eat..." And Kageyama feels his stomach grumbles.

The food is simple and healthy, saute veggies and fried fish. Yet it tasted so good. He and Hinata is never a good cook and it's been a long time since he tasted a real home-made dish like this. Kageyama unconsciously smiles widely at the meal.

 

After finishing their food, he mumbles "Thank you for the meal" and Toru smiles in return. They sat in silence and then his former-senpai clear his throat.

"So basically, you disappeared in a week then you came back tomorrow to fuck. Don't take me as a fool. Tell me what the hell happened with Shrimpy." Toru said seriously, smile fading away.

"Uhh..." Kageyama pause and breathes deeply.

"Uhh about that... Hinata... He... He wanted to get back together. We ended up arguing... I still... kinda love him but it's different now.. I can't love him again that way." Kageyama remembers how he made Hinata cry. But it's true, his love for Shouyo is in the process of fading and it's not gonna work out anymore.

Toru hums, waiting for more details.

"I made him cry and I don't know what to do so I told him we can still be friends and he slapped me again."

"You still love him and want to be friends with him?! You're such an idiot." Oikawa raises his brows, judging Tobio.

"Ugh... I don't know, it's not that easy... It's complicated."

"So you end up being complicated with Chibi-chan. What's up with being fuck buddies?"

"I don't know... I just saw a kid yesterday wearing an alien shirt and I remember how we kiss.. And..."

"So you suddenly wanna do it just because you are horny?!"  
Oikawa said, irritated.

"No! Uh.. maybe... But... Uh..."  
Kageyama is getting confused at explaining his own actions. Sometimes he doesn't know why he did things, he just did. Especially with Oikawa, he cannot control his emotions towards the brunette. But little did Toru knew that the main reason for not getting back to Hinata is that Tobio wanted to move on with him. It's hard to admit that since for all he knows, buddy is all he ever was to Oikawa. 

"Tobio, get out."

"Wha-"

"I don't wanna deal with your shits."

"Oikaw-"

"I don't need someone like you. Get out."

Kageyama didn't move an inch.  
The same words was his father's...

"I... I'm sorry... I..."

"No. Get out."

Kageyama stumbles his way out of Oikawa's flat. He feels scared. His depression is eating him and it's really getting darker. The world seems to be against him. It started raining and he is in the middle of a gloomy road. He didn't know where he was going and all of his past traumatic memories he buried gnawed his soul.


	11. Chapter 11

("Hajime?")

"Of course, Mom I'm going."

("See you later!")

Iwaizumi stretches his body and yawns. Of course he is going despite what happened between him and Oikawa. His mother and Toru's mom birthday are on the same date. The occasion are always celebrated with both family together. It's been a yearly tradition ever since their family become neighbors. They go to the mountain's hotsprings and stay there for the weekends. 

_Will Oikawa going to show up? Will he bring Kageyama?_

That would be...Off.  
They did _stuffs_ in the hotsprings and most of them are memorable. Well, there's nothing he can do about it anymore.

Their family rented a bus that can accomodate both pack. Toru arrives and even though he put off a smiling face, dark circles around the hazel eyes shows. The shit looks like shit. Oikawa must be crying a lot.

"Iwa-chaaan!~ Seatmate!"

"Yeah Shittykawa."  
Iwaizumi always sits beside Toru and he's actually glad that they can sit together again, because if not, the mood in the bus will be dull. And also, their families would be worried about the situation.

Good thing Toru is sensitive.  
The travel from Tokyo to Kinosaki Onsen is a bit long, 3-5 hours.  
For the first hour, they just sat and talk about normal things. The usual teasing of Toru and his usual smacks and punches makes the trip comfortable.

"I thought you're gonna bring Kageyama." He said, really itching to know where is Toru's new boyfriend.

"Don't know, don't care." Oikawa said, face suddenly saddens and looks at the mirror.

"Ahh..." Iwaizumi shuts up for like 30 minutes, but his mind is forcing him to ask more question regarding the matter.

"Uh... Did something happened between the two of you? You look... Terrible."  
_You look more depressed compared to when we broke up._ Iwaizumi hates to think deeper about the thought and so he shrugs it off. 

"Nothing happened and nothing will ever happen." Toru hums, even though the voice is joking, the face is still frowning.

But that confirms it. The two must be having a love quarrel. As expected. Must be Shittykawa's fault.

"Seems like Kageyama can't handle you as well." He said, didn't mean to sound bitter but damn that didn't go too well.

"He never handles me, and never will~"  
Toru said, but it feels like the presence of the brunette is in another planet.

"Did the two of you broke up?"  
Iwaizumi questioned, not that he is interested to know! It's just, there's nothing to talk about.

"Huh? No, we aren't in a relationship. And never will be in a relationship." As Toru speaks, his face distorted into something painful and serious.

"I thought you two... Are going out?" Iwaizumi is surprised hearing the status of the other.

"No. Never."

"But I thought you two were dating and-"

"Iwa-chan, I'm feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Sweetdreams to me~"

"Uh... Okay, sleep well Shittykawa."  
Iwaizumi respected the other's decision of dodging the topic.

Toru is a heavy sleeper. Iwaizumi never heard the other speak while sleeping. Not that he is watching when Toru is napping! But this time, for the the first time, Tobio comes out of the brunette's mouth.

That caught him off guard.  
Iwaizumi is unprepared for the sudden disappointment, the old pain that still creeping his heart is now hurting more by unfamiliar jealousy.

 _Shit._  
Iwaizumi fakes his smirk at himself.  
Awful regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And maybe if anyone is wondering,   
> yes no one save Kags last chapter.  
> But thank you for everyone reading this fic! All the kudos/comments/bookmarks inspires me a lot! ❤


	12. Chapter 12

What is he so angry about?!  
In the first place, Tobio didn't force him, _Toru wanted to fuck as well._

And why is he so irritated when Tobio's reason for sex is nothing but lust?! They are not in any relationship for him to feel this way. He doesn't have any rights to be mad. Damn right.

But the raven-haired idiot makes him hope for something, doing sweet stupid gestures and always telling unnecessary life-saving words...

_'Oikawa-san, to me, it's actually better having you around than being alone. '_

_'I'm gonna watch dogs movies with you... So you don't have to cry alone...'_

Saying those stuff in the most thoughtful way. Tobio is really the worst.  
Then theres the embarrasing greetings...  
And the most sincere _'Thank you...'_  
And the most addictive _'Oikawa-san...'_  
And the most alluring and the final blow killer _'T-Toru-san...'_

Oh God...

Why is he so attached to that bastard?!

Fuck this shit. Fuck his heart.  
Oikawa really hates Tobio.  
He hates how he loves that nerd so much.  
His former-kohai is the most awkward, cute, gentle and perfect idiot guy ever.  
This sucks, his thoughts are not making sense anymore. This is all nonsense.  
Because Tobio is still inlove with Shrimpy and that's the only truth and that's the reality slapping him really hard.

Toru closes his eyes and let his whole body shrink in the hot water surrounding him. He should be relaxing in the onsen, he should stop thinking for once. He needs a good rest from all of this.

"Toru, we're done. Are you still gonna stay?"  
His father asked him, he just nods and didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Shittykawa don't drown yourself there. The hotsprings doesn't deserve your dead body."

"Such a Meanie! But don't worry, I won't Iwa-chan."  
This time he looks at the other men sharing the hotspring with him, his father, Iwa-chan's dad, Iwaizumi and his nephew. They left him and got the hint that he needed some time alone.

Toru sighs.  
The more he didn't want to think about it, the more he thinks about Tobio.

Okay so the thing is, he was hurt.  
True, he wanted to make love with Tobio. Duh, of course, who doesn't want to fuck with the person you wanted to touch so badly. Yeah right, he is deeply inlove with the brat. But the fact that he was just used because of sexual desire disrespects his whole being.

He might have a flirty character but he is not a whore. He can bitch around but Toru deserves a body with honor.

_If only there was a chance-_  
But then again he's the one who told Tobio that they are nothing but buddies.  
And it's what they are. Or what they were, because right now they are nothing. Nothing more...

Or perhaps there is something...  
No. Nope. Nah.

Such a shame though, that their _(?)friendship(?)_ ended.

And Maybe it's not Tobio's fault.  
Or maybe Toru is the one to be blame here. Does it really matter whose wrong in this when their bond is already destroyed? It's just not meant to be and that's it.

Now, Toru's problem is how to accept this. How to stand up again... Yes, he was able to move on before but this time he gave his all or more like, Tobio takes away everything from him without his consent. His heart and soul falls down beneath Kageyama's feet and it feels like it's out of reach anymore. 

"Shittykawa! Dinner's ready!"  
Iwaizumi shouted and stops the trails of his dejected thoughts.

Toru chuckles. Life goes on, whether you're dying inside or not. 

"I'll be there!"  
And Toru gets out of the spring and joins the meal, smiling to everyone and covering his emptiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Kageyama got sicked after passing out on the side of an unfamiliar road while raining. 

Good thing though, he wakes up around 4 a.m. and no one saw his unconscious despicable self. But the feeling of being alone in the midst of darkness is dreadful.

Bad thing though, he's been absent for 3 days. It's saturday and he should feel better this weekend to get ready for another load of follow-up work. Monday hasn't come but Kageyama feels already more exhausted than ever. 

He's been taking medicine, trying to eat if he can and sleeping on time.  
But his non-stop crying and stress is really giving him a hard time to rest properly.

_'Get out.'_

Not this again.  
Please Stop.

He grabs his phone and busy himself checking updates online.

And great greetings from the internet, Oikawa just posted recent pictures with Iwaizumi in some hotsprings.

He throw his phone somewhere and buries his head in his blanket and pillows.

Kageyama decided to force himself to sleep again but his doorbell obligates him to be awake and stand from lumping in his soft bed.

"Ughhh..."  
Kageyama growls, he doesn't want to deal with people especially if its his landlord because he needs to front-up a nice character.

He is walking his way but it feels like crawling. Kageyama grip the doorknob while cursing under his breath and tries his best not to frown but nevertheless he fails.

What an unexpected visitor.

"Dumbass."

"Bakageyama! Is that the first thing you will say after all this time!"  
Hinata walks inside while speaking, bumping his shoulder a bit.

"What are you doing here..."  
Kageyama said, closing the door and following Hinata who is now comfortably sitting in the living room. He just stared at the ginger while standing across the couch.

"I brought some pork-curry with eggs on top! I... made this for you!" Hinata blushes while bringing out the said meal in a blue lunchbox.

Kageyama is thinking hard of what to do. Should he say thank you? Or should he ask if there's some poison in the food? Not that he is suspecting Hinata, but their last discourse didn't end too well.

"Stop killing me with your glare Kageyama! Miya told me that you're absent for like 3 days and... And I have some personal business near here and thought of dropping by!" Hinata shouted.

Personal business... Dropping by... That's why this dumbass brought his favorite meal that is obviously prepared beforehand.

"Thank you..."  
Kageyama said and sits next to Hinata.

They eat together and Hinata talks about a lot of stuff, Kageyama had no other choice but to listen but he didn't mind since he is enjoying his food. 

"...And boom! Business is good! The customers enjoy the newest steak that we offered!" The ginger widely smiles.

"Congrats. And also, you've got really good in cooking." Kageyama praised the other without being aware of his own words and Hinata's eyes widen at him.

"T-thank you... I've practiced a lot... Because you were always complaining before..."

And this time, Kageyama notices Hinata's fingers. They are wrapped with some cute band-aids.  
They were quiet for awhile.

"S-sorry for slapping you..."  
Hinata said, looking down.

"That's... fine..."  
Actually not so fine. Because it hurts a lot, literally. Hinata's hand is hard and strong because of their volleyball sports before.

"Just... Don't do it again. You slapped me really hard." Kageyama added, remembering the pain in his cheeks.

"I'll try not to... And s-sorry!... But about being friends... Are you serious?" The ginger raises his head, looking at him with a sorrowful face.

"...Yes. But I understand if you're not-"

"Yeah, yeah... I knew it, you are always serious with your words! Ha ha!" 

"That... I am..." Kageyama agreed, nodding slightly. He always meant what he said. Unless, he is trying to be considerate, or he wants to hide his embarrassment. Not that he will ever admit that he gets embarrassed.

"Well, t-this is okay. I think, being friends... again... After... Everything..." Hinata's voice started to shake, and droplets of waters forms in the summer eyes.

"Hinata..." 

"I think... I... I need to go! I'll just... See you around!"  
The shorter one immediately stands up, waving and running towards the door.

Kageyama didn't stop his ex from running. He just watched Hinata go.

Such a familiar scene.

He sighs and clean the foodwares. He will give back the lunchboxes someday, afterall Kageyama is now aware that Hinata's stuff is not his anymore. 

He might be feeling not well but he still washed the utensils. After clearing out his kitchen, he headed back to his bedroom and lay down.

He texted Hinata, of course for formality.

(Me:  
Thank you, take care on your way home.)

(Hinata:  
Thank you too... Rest propely, Baka ^_^)

Then as much as he hated to do it, he stalks Oikawa's page.

The last update in the brunette's page is a picture of the sky with a status, 

'When I look at the stars at night, it reminds me that you can always shine even in the darkest time of your life. :3'

15 minutes ago  
[♡ 153] [ 28 Comments ]

Kageyama read every comments, mostly it's just from his former-senpai's fangirls. But Iwaizumi's recent comment really caught his eyes.

[Iwaizumi commented: You look at the stars? No. You are looking for aliens. Don't stay too late outside.]  
[Toru replied: Yes mommy Iwa-chan!]  
[Matsukawa replied: Iwamom and DaddyKawa ayye ]

And he rolls his eyes. Really getting annoyed scrolling the comments. He goes offline and stared at Oikawa's number.  
His former-senpai is still awake.  
Should he-  
No fucking way.  
Kageyama knows he should not disturb the other.  
He is not wanted. Toru hates him.  
He was push away.

_'I don't need someone like you. Get out.'_

Just like in middle school.  
No, not like that. Oikawa is now more matured, the other might be still playful at times. But the brunette is already 25, the age in which words are spoken with no intentions of fooling around.

Kageyama glares at his phone, unintentionally memorizing Toru's number.

He shifted a bit and his phone falls down straight to his face, accidentally hitting the call button on Oikawa's number.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrai WeekEnds!

Toru goes out after dinner. The environment in the hotspring at evening is a perfect place to keep off his mind to wander. His thinking is at peace, just appreciating the view of the stars at night.

 _Yeah, this feels so right._  
He took a picture of the sky and posted it online as usual. 

He put aside his phone and observes the beauty of the galaxy. 

Subconsciously, a pair of dark blue orbs previews in his memory. 

...

No one will know this anyway, so whatever! He can let his anger slide a little bit this time. Now, Toru lets himself take pleasure in comparing Tobio's eyes to the stars. 

Okay. Let's be honest.  
Tobio's eyes are his universe. Cannot be compared to anything.  
Such _Perfect_ creation.

Sigh...

Suddenly his phone rings in the midst of his deep empty thoughts. Must be Iwa-chan.

Oh.

Why...

Toru stares at the caller and eventually picks up the call. He stayed silent, waiting for the other one to speak first.

("It... Hurts, damn it.")

_Huh?_

"Tobio."

( "O-Oikawa-san! Uh I... Accidentally call you." )

Accident. Well, it can happen.

"Ah Okay. Bye."

The line is quiet, the jerk must be waiting for Oikawa to end the call. But somehow, Toru wants to... Hang on. Just for this night. 

("Oikawa-san?")

"Tobio..."

("Oikawa-san...")

Toru hummed in response, it's been only three days and it feels like 300 years without hearing Tobio's voice.

("Oikawa-san... I... I'm sorry? Are... Are you still mad?")

Of course. Toru should still be angry right now and ignore his former-kohai, but fuck this shit, love is so strong it makes him weak.

"Maybe."

("O-okay.")

And another silence. Toru feels like flying. Somehow, the sky is becoming more vast and the nature is dancing.  
It's so wrong to feel like this, he already accepted that Tobio is nothing but a miserable mistake happened to his life. But he doesn't want to deny this moment. He is so happy because of a stupid accidental call.

"How are you?"  
Toru cringes at his own lack of creativity to ask something sensual.

("I... I was sick, getting better. You?")

Oh... Poor Tobio.

"I'm fantastic as usual. Since when did you get sick?"  
He hopes his tone is not obviously worrying.

("Since... Uhm... Since you throw me out?") 

"Oh..."

("It rained that night and I... Yeah.")

"I see..."

("Uhm...)

"Yes?"

("Are you... And Iwaizumi-san... I mean I saw your posts... together in hotsprings...")

"That's none of your business."

("I...that's... S-sorry.")

"But we're not. It's just our moms birthday and both family celebrate it together."  
Toru doesn't know why he wants to reason out. But the fact that Tobio looks at his posts and asks about Iwaizumi pleases him.

("G-good to know. Happy birthday to your moms.")

"Thanks..."

("Uhm...")

"Hmmm?"

("Hinata visited me today. And brought my favorite meal.")

So?!! Toru's mood suddenly swing from north to south pole. 

"Good to know."  
His voice is so bitter it's so disgusting to hear it coming from his own mouth.

("Hinata is good at cooking now. I really love pork curry with egg on top.")

SO?!! SO WHAT?!!!  
Does Toru needs to hear this?!! If he ends the call then this torture will end as well! But damn it! That would be so much worse!

"Tobio, I get it. So Hinata brought your favorite meal and you are very, very happy about it. Congrats."

("But Oikawa-san...")

"But what?!"  
Oikawa curses himself for squealing. 

("I think... the food you made... The fried fish and some vegetables... I think...  
I think... It's my new favorite...")

Toru almost drop his phone.  
What does Tobio mean by that?!

("And I miss... you... I don't know why...")

"Oh my god Tobio... what are you doing to me..."  
Okay. He didn't intend to say that outloud.

("I'm not doing anything?")

His heart cannot take this anymore.  
Is this what it looks like?!! Is that idiot actually trying to make him hope?!! Or maybe Tobio is just clueless as ever!!! 

"Tobio... I think you need to rest. Get well soon. I'll talk to you personally when I come back?"  
Oikawa needs to get this clear. They need to talk.

("O-okay... Goodnight...")

"Goodnight."

("I really did miss you Oikawa-san... Night...")

"I miss you too... So much... You little brat."  
Another outloud thought. Oh fuck.

("I'm not a little brat!")

Toru is about to say something but his phone buzzes then turns off on it's own.  
Deadbattery.  
He immediately run to his room. The rush in his adrenaline speeds up his already fast pace. Good thing he is not sharing with anyone that will be disturbed in his sudden actions.

He plugged in the phone and calls Tobio.

"Sorry Tobio-chan! My phone just died! But it's alive now!"

Tobio laughs a bit, and Toru can't help but smile like a lovestruck teenage girl hearing that joy.

"Well anyways, you really have to sleep. Goodnight." Toru said, a little bit hoping the call will extend more.

("You too Oikawa-san... Goodnight again.")

But no one ends the call. They keep saying goodnight to each other for almost 30 minutes and Toru's smile didn't leave his face.

"Idiot, just end the call so we both can sleep."

("Oikawa-san... Don't wanna...")

"Damn it Tobio. I'll end the call...  
Gonna message you when I wake up...." Toru yawns, Tobio's voice soothes his very being.

("Wait!")

"Hmm?"

("A-are you alone... In your room?")

"Yes, why?"

("N-nothing! Just wondering if... Nothing! You said you will end the call!")

The brunette rolls over his bed, not caring about the charger, Tobio is being so damn cute when shouting over the phone!

"I'm not with Iwaizumi if that's what you want to know."

("T-that's not!!! Uhh!")

"Yeah yeah, Goodnight~"

("Goodnight... Sweetdreams... Uhm... Sleepwell... Sleeptight... Night... Night...")

He can hear Tobio yawning as well. But damn, how can one be that adorable over the phone.

"Talk to you soon, Night... Tobio... Get well soon... Nighty night..."

And Toru decided to end the call. He sleeps happily, hugging his pillow as if it is Tobio.


	15. Chapter 15

Iwaizumi felt something different with Toru.  
Yesterday the brunette was really down and tried to fake emotions but right now...

"Toru, what are you so happy about? You've been smiling since morning."  
Takeru, Oikawa's nephew asked when they are having their lunch.

"Hmmm? Am I? Haha"  
Oikawa laughs blushing.

Woah.  
Iwaizumi finds it a pretty sight whenever Toru is flustered, but this time... the sight is kind of... _unfamiliar._

"Creepy."  
Iwaizumi commented. Trying to act cool and ignores his own irritation towards this whole Toru-is-being-genuinely-happy.

"Hmm? Am I??? Hahahahaha"  
Toru repeated the words, making an overreacting tone, and the whole family laughs.

 

\--------

 

Hinata drops by again.  
It's because he left his lunchboxes yesterday! And also!  
Kageyama wanted to be friends again!  
So there's nothing wrong to visit a friend! And it's Sunday and that Baka is kinda sick!

He got all the reasons but he is so embarrassed to even knock the doorbell.

Gaaah!  
Fine!  
Now or Never!

_'Ding- Dong'_

How he misses this sound.

The door opened and he is greeted by a smiling Kageyama.

"Oh, Hinata."

"H-hi. I f-forgot my lunchboxes..."  
He defended instantly, just to make sure Kageyama won't think that he is here because of worrying or stuffs!

They proceeded to head inside and decided to eat lunch together. Since Hinata brought yet another meal.  
After eating, they both agreed to watch something, not that Hinata insisted! Tobio turns on his laptop and they sit side by side. A little brush of shoulders makes Shoyou's heartbeat pound faster.

"You look a lot of lots better than yesterday."  
Hinata said in the middle of the movie, staring so much at his ex face. Maybe it's because he visited. _Thud._

"Lot of lots? Haha..."

Oh my gwah,  
Did Kageyama just?!!!

"W-what are you so happy about Bakageyama?"  
Is it because he's here? Lowkey hoping that's the reason.

"Maybe I'm just feeling better, is all."  
Kageyama said, facing the laptop.

But Shoyou didn't even give any attention to the movie, he just watches the raven-haired watching it.

"Dumbass, stop staring at me and watch the movie."  
Kageyama said without even looking at him.

"Well you look kinda weird!"  
Hinata explained, but didn't mention how he likes Tobio's happy face.

"What?!"  
This time, Kageyama frowns at him.

"N-nothing! W-what is this movie about?!"  
Shoyou changed the topic, obviously.

"Uhh... Star wars, alien and stuffs."

"Ahhhh. I never knew you have new movies here..."  
All movies they watch before are just romantic comedy films because that's what Hinata likes, and they didn't watch any volleyball videos anymore.

So... Star wars...  
This movie is not even funny, what is this baka so happy about? Is it really because of his presence...

"It's not that new, we just never watch any other movies, just your movies!"

"You like them too!"

"I have to like it or else you'll whine!"

"What! I never whine!"

And Kageyama just laughs at him.  
And he laughs back.

They were laughing just fine.  
Is it really fine like this?  
Well, they started as friends before so maybe...

And it's almost evening after some marathon of Star wars.

"Why did we even watch Star wars?"  
Hinata asked suddenly, now that he thinks about it, it's odd. Kageyama always let him choose what film to watch.

"Because Oikawa-san talks about this a lot."

"GrandKing?!!" Hinata is so confused, why did Kageyama brought his rival all of a sudden?

"Yeah."

"Yeah?!!"

"Yeah Dumbass. And uh, I'll get your lunch boxes." Kageyama turns off his laptop and stands up. 

"Of course you should!"  
Hinata follows his ex.

"So... You talk with the GrandKing?"  
He is so curious, why would those two communicate? What for?!  
Kageyama just nods and hands him all the boxes they used.

"I never knew you get in touch with Oikawa." Shoyou's concern got the best of him. He is not, in any way, interested in Kageyama's affairs. But okay, in all reality, he is super interested. 

 

"I never knew we will get in touch with each other as well..." Kageyama said softly, and then looks away... blushing.

"Why?"  
_Why are you so flustered about this Kageyama?_

"What do you mean why?" Kageyama tilted his head, getting confused at the question.

"I m-mean why are you in contact with the GrandKing! I thought you two hated each other..."

"It just... Happened. After we broke up, he's there. We've become... Uhm.. friends... Friends? Uhm... Buddies?"

"Oh... I see!"  
Shoyou calms down immediately. Friends. Not wrong to have them! Of course Kageyama should have some friends afterall! 

They reach the door and he wave goodbye to Tobio.

"Bye bye Bakageyama! See you around!"

"Bye Dumbass."

 

Hinata walks away and re-thinks of what just happened.  
They watch some Star wars movies all day.  
Because... Oikawa talks about that a lot.  
...  
Well! They even play a game that Kenma talks about a lot!

No need to think hard about this!  
It's normal!  
Yes it is!

And that reminds him, they never finished that game!  
Hinata smiles and decided to visit Kageyama next week again to play and finish the boss stage!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is hella short but its because next one is really important and it will be the start of everything :')))

It's 11 pm, Sunday and Toru just arrived a few hours ago from the hotsprings. He can't let this day end without heading to Tobio's, even though he's tired from all the travelling but he's feeling good. They settle to meet over the raven haired idiot's flat since the other doesn't want to be thrown out again.

_'Tobio. Do you like me?'_

Nah, too straight forward...

_'Tobio, what do you feel about me?'_

Nope! too secure...

_'Tobio, I thought you still love Hinata then why do you make me feel like you have a thing for me?'_

Uhhhm... 

Toru decided to stop in the midst of his thoughts. He push the button and ring the bell. 

Rushing footsteps towards the entrance can be heard, and the door opened.

"O-oikawa-san..."

Here goes nothing.  
Toru smiles, the nervousness and excitement is killing him.

"Yoohoo... Tobio-chan."


	17. Chapter 17

After drinking some tea, they proceed in Tobio's room and sit on the bed. They face each other and Toru have his legs stretching out comfortably while the raven-haired is cross-sitting.

"Feeling better?"  
Toru started, his throat feels dry already even after having a drink.

"Y-yes... A lot... H-how's your trip?"

"It was fun. Really nice to be with my family out of town."

"But You... You look tired Oikawa-san."  
Tobio's face softened.

"Yes, I'am tired Tobio-chan..."  
Oikawa admitted and then smiles.  
"But we really need to talk... I wanted to clarify... things." 

"O-okay..." 

"So..."

"So?...." Tobio tilted his head, eyes focusing in the hazel orbs, waiting for Toru to continue.

But the brunette is currently having an internal conflict with his emotions.  
This is it.  
_'Oh my fuck, if I messed up this one question of a lifetime! I swear!_  
_I need to get this right!'_

"Oikaw-"

"Tobio."

"Yes?"

"So, you still love Hinata and you are flirting with me."  
Okay, Toru already exploded the bomb and that's really the best he can come up with. It's a good choice to be straightforward because Tobio is so dumb and cannot understand stuffs indirectly like read-between-the-line-idiot.

"I! Aa- What?! F-flirt?!"  
Tobio is surprised, but then glares after one second.

"Don't even asked me. Stop being a jerk and think of what you've done."  
Oikawa rolls his eyes to act irritated but actually he is not. Maybe he just want to make the raven-haired be cautious in speaking. Which, for Toru's experience, never happened. Tobio is damn blunt. Always.

"I just did what I mean. I don't flirt!"

"What do you even mean?!"

"I don't even know!"

"Okay. Tobio, I can understand your extreme stupidity. But I can't believe you really are this stupid."

"What the fuck Oikawa-san?!"  
Tobio furrowed his eyebrows stronger.

Toru breathes deeply. Their conversation is going nowhere.  
"You still love Shrimpy?"

"Wh-"

"Answer it."

"Y-yes. But-"

"Tobio. You still love Chibi-chan and you know what, fuck you because I like you."  
Toru confessed, his patience reached it's limit and it felt good to be able to let his feelings out.

Silence. Tobio looks like a Grade 1 student learning Math and has no idea what the hell is happening.

"I like you too."

Oh the brat has an idea... And Toru is now the one who's making a wait-what-did-you-say-face.

After gathering his composure, he raises his brows to the other.  
"What the hell Tobio?"

"I said I like you too. I know I still love Hinata, but its not like that anymore! You should understand because I just know you still love Iwaizumi-san!" Tobio bursted out, voice getting louder with face blushing hard.

"I don't love Iwa-chan anymore! I'm way past over him! And you're the very reason Tobio-chan!"  
Toru doesn't want to fake emotions anymore and just wanted to confess everything. 

"I don't wanna be back to Hinata and you're the very reason Oikawa-san!"

Their eyes are both in shocked, and Toru laughs.

"Oh god, Tobio do you know what you are sayi-"

Toru is suddenly being pushed down and he felt Tobio's soft lips on his own. They make out for like fifteen minutes, just kissing softly without malice.

After doing so, they stare at each other.

"Oikawa-san..."

"Tobio..."

"W-would... Would you go ou-"

"Yes."

Toru didn't mean to be that excited in answering and he's not even sure if it's really Tobio's asking him out but whatever. Tobio buries his head on Oikawa's chest and the ears are tinted in red, which just proves that it is indeed decided, they are dating each other now.

"Tobio..."

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

Tobio slowly moves and lifted his face up, looking at Toru.

"I love you too."

"I love you... Like for real... Oh god... Tobio, you have no idea..." Toru raises his body and sits, Tobio lifted himself as well.

"I love you too."

"No, I love you Tobio like really. I'm crazy about you, little piece of shit."

"I love you too."

"Tobio... You don't mean that, stop it. You still love Hinata." Toru frowns at his own speech.

"Oikawa-san, I'm choosing you. It's got to be you. I love you."  
Tobio moves closer to him and kisses his nose.  
"I love your pretty face..."  
Then kisses his cheek.  
"I love your comfort..."  
Then kisses his neck.  
"I love your smell..."  
Then his collarbone.  
"I love your moodswings..."

"Tob-

"I love you... And all your shits, Oikawa-san."

Toru wonders where all of Tobio's confidence came from, the idiot seems to have control on the situation and it's him who is dying from embarrassment now.

"D-did you told Shrimpy these stuffs as well..."  
Toru cringed at his own bitterness. Why can't just he be happy at this moment?!

"No... I only told him I love him being short. And being a dumbass. But Hinata's not an issue anymore. You are the one important now."

"Sadly, I'am not short and obviously not a dumbass."

"Uhh, Oikaw-"

"Sssh Tobio-chan. I know, I'm just being a bitch about your ex. And you should call your boyfriend using first name by now."

"W-wha... Uh... T-toru.."

And Oikawa giggles, somehow the tension is evaporating.  
After some other teasing with his boyfriend, they decided to list down the things they messed up on their previous relationship. Yes, they promise to each other to be open about everything. Honesty is truly the best policy. 

Kageyama's list:  
1\. I get busy a lot with work.  
2\. I don't know how to prioritize Hinata, but I do priorotize him.  
3\. I always end up shouting hurtful things whenever we fight.  
4\. When I'm really pissed off, I fucked him... rough.  
5\. But When I'm really really really mad, I don't talk.  
6\. I always blame him for my volleyball career. But I'am always sorry about it.  
7\. I get jealous a lot. And we argue about his friends a lot.  
8\. I don't have any other friends in contact because Hinata is all I need. And he hates that.  
9\. I don't understand things.

 

Oikawa's list:  
1\. I flirt with others. Making Iwa-chan jealous on purpose.  
2\. I'm an attention whore, whenever I feel being ignored I annoy him.  
3\. I play around a lot, even when Iwa-chan is being serious. But I do get serious when I need to!  
4\. I am very sensitive about dates like monthsary and anniversary and stuffs and when it's forgotten I really take it to the heart and get depress for a week.  
5\. I don't listen when we argue, I usually just say what I want.  
6\. I wanted to decide about everything.  
7\. I wanted to fuck everyday. He wants it too but he hates it when I force him and he has a meeting by the next day.  
8\. When I whine, Iwa-chan turns his back on me and I really hate that so I always break stuffs at home.  
9\. I always make things complicated.  
10\. Sometimes I am really mean.  
11\. I want to have some time alone and I am very moody as fuck.  
12\. I demand to be pampered a lot!

 

"Pfft Tobio-chan. Now I want to pissed you off~" Toru's eyes gleams at the list. He's really happy about them breaking the wall about their ex'es.

"Uh don't. But Damn Everyday..."

"What? Don't tell me you can't do it everyday." Oikawa's face frowns, what will he do if-

"I fucking can. But you did have a lot of fucking with Iwaizumi-san. I don't even know how to cope up with that." Tobio stared at him, scowling.

"Oh god Tobio you really get jealous a lot." 

"S-shut up. What's the date today?"

"25."

"Okay. October 25. Then November 25 will be our first monthsary, I'll remember it for your sake, T-toru."

"How sweet~ And of course, don't even dare to forget it."

Kageyama just growls and cuddles his hair. They are now laying side by side.

"Sleep here Toru..."

"Just sleeping?"

"Yes, you're tired..."

Toru shifted his body to face Tobio's and embrace him tightly. 

"I'm so happy I'm gonna cry..."  
He said, half joke half truth. But if Toru's being really honest, it's 101% truth.  
His tears running through his cheeks prove that.

Kageyama is just quiet and after awhile they are both sobbing. 

"Why are you crying too... Idiot..."

"I... I feel so alone and now you're here... I don't know Oi- shit.. Uh Toru..."

And then they laugh together.  
Toru knew they look insane, but he didn't mind it at all. They snuggle in silence and he hug Tobio so tight. The warmth spread throughout his body and he felt relaxed. His breathing starts to even out and the smell of Tobio is the air he wanted to breathe forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Days have passed by, and believe it or not they have been really inlove.  
Not love-hate relationship, just _love-love._ Really.  
Tobio is so damn ecstatic. Well every love starts like this but dating Toru is a dream come true.

Sure he is always being abuse, not really but close to that, he can't say no to every demand of the brunette. He secretly enjoys it as well, being manipulated. Not that he will ever confessed that!

And Toru is so hot. In bed and not in bed... Everywhere.  
Toru talks about aliens, and those goddamn zodiac signs and the what-the-hell astronomical theories and also mythology. Kageyama have to listen and understand and appreciate. It's all fine, in fact, it got his interest as well.  
And also Tobio managed to force Oikawa to bring him milk and cook for him everyday. So all is good. All is well.

[[ Inbox ]]

(My Universe and Galaxy:  
Heei hubby, good morning! I'll be late later, got a long duty. I'll be tired, so many things to code! ≥3≤)

(Me:  
Okay. I'll drive you home, gonna come and get you there. I love you.)

Tobio bought a car, he didn't need it though, his home is just one bus stop from work but he thought it would be so nice to drive Toru around. And Today is the first day he will be riding it with Oikawa.

(My Universe and Galaxy:  
Tobio, you don't have to do that but since you insist, omg suree ❤❤❤ I love you too, I'll fuck you in your car ❤❤❤)

(Me:  
Ugh //////  
Laters, gotta work now, damn it I miss you already.)

(My Universe and Galaxy:  
I miss you too, it's just been 2 hours tho! Haha you brat! but gotta work, ttyl ♥ )

Kageyama started to deal with his paperworks. He's just excited to finish the job and just meet Toru. This has been his motivation to do loads of work actually. 

And sometimes he can't help but wonder about the future. How will it feel if they live together? Because it's almost like that... Maybe he should ask in their first monthsary. And living with Toru... Oh fuck, such a fantasy.

"You smile a lot these days. And Tobio-kun, I'm not complaining but you stop in the middle of your work then smile for like 5 minutes. It's so scary." Miya said mockingly then laughs, in case it sound so offensive.

"There's only one person who doesn't get scared by my smile." Tobio said, feeling proud about every compliment he gets from his boyfriend.

"Yourself?"

"Uh."

"Just kiddin."

"I'm so happy. I don't know what to do, I'm so weird." Tobio mumbled. 

"You've been always weird."

"You've been always mean."

And Miya giggles, Tobio follows.  
He laughs and he doesn't know why but he did it so loud and he felt great even if they get shut down by their boss.

"And that's your fault weirdo~"  
Miya said, and the tone always reminded him of Oikawa.

"My fault and I'd still blame you Miya-san." Tobio smirks, he feels so alive and somehow he became more talkative these days. He even greeted the guard and that's like an achievement in his part. Tobio has to thank Oikawa.

"Heh~ Tobio-kun, I'm always being blame and I'm so used to it, I don't even care anymore. Blame me all you want."

And then silence.  
Kageyama looks at Miya.  
And then it's becoming an uncomfortable staring.

"O-okay. It's your fault."  
Kageyama puts up a strong face.

And Miya laughs again.

"Oh god Tobio-kun... I know Hinata told me you're the most awkward person ever but you really are!"

"S-shut up. But if you have a problem... we can talk. We are partners in this job and I don't want you being down because I'm so high."  
Kageyama casually said, and Miya just widen his eyes at him.

"What."

"N-nothing. Thanks Tobio-kun~"  
Then Miya goes back working and so he does as well. 

After work, he rush his way on his car. He named it 'Yoda'.  
Okay, Toru named it Yoda. But he agrees because he likes it too.

"Y-yoda, let's go and get h-hubby."  
Kageyama stuttered, oh god he is now starting to talk to a goddamn car.

He drives off and waits outside the parking lot. Toru comes out with a lot of annoying co-workers, especially that blonde who sticks her arm around his boyfriend. He glares at them inside the car and Oikawa immediately felt the stare and waves off to his colleagues. 

"Tobio-chan~"  
Toru kissed him upon entering his car.

"And Hi Yoda-chan~"  
And then Toru kissed Yoda's steering wheel.

"Uh... Don't kiss Yoda in front of me!"

"Idiot, Yoda is like our first baby. Don't get jealous of him."  
And Toru smiled wider and kissed him again, deeper.

"T-toru, we're in front of your... Office... And your coworkers are still..."  
Tobio breathed his words inbetween their kissing.

"That's right... so that blonde will stop clinging to me and you won't glare at me like that again." Toru said, almost whispering.

"Uhh... Let's go home..."

"Yup, let's go home and continue this."

They arrive in Toru's place and Kageyama told his hubby that they cannot fuck in the car because Yoda cannot witness his parents having sex.

They argue about it for about 15 minutes until Toru gives up and they just went inside the flat.

"By the way Tobio, my family want to meet you. This Saturday."  
Toru stated while they are eating dinner.

"Ok... What."  
Tobio almost choked. 

"Well, they saw your pictures that I posted. And then they wanted to meet you. Don't feel pressure. It's not like they will compare you to Iwa-chan... Or maybe. But I'll be there. Don't worry."  
Toru pats his head and then they continue eating.

Tobio is still processing everything.  
What the hell. Isn't that a bit too early? 

"That's... So sudden."  
Tobio said, but he doesn't want to decline Toru's family.

"I know. It's okay if you don't-"

"No! I mean it's really fine! J-just... I'm nervous... What if they don't like me..."  
Tobio didn't go too well with Hinata's family, he is okay in terms with Natsu. But Hinata's parents... He just knew he didn't belong there. He is not welcomed.

"So? I'd still love you anyways."

Tobio was touched, dumbass always told him to be good enough for Hinata's parents. Try to interact nicely and give them gifts and all. But Tobio just failed miserably at attempting to gained Hinata's parents approval of his being. Now, Toru just told him that it will be fine and regardless of what others think about him, it will be fine.

"Toru..."

"Hmm?"

"You're amazing."

"I know right."

And then they laugh. No matter how dangerous their topic is, they are able to talk it out and be okay afterwards.

But will it be okay if Tobio told Toru about his father...  
He never told anyone, even Hinata. He doesn't want to talk about it. But... Fine, if everything goes well after Saturday then... Yeah, he will say everything to Toru.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! :')

Hinata's eyes gets more bloody red each day. Tears are flooding his puffy cheeks.

_Oikawa Toru is in a relationship with Kageyama Tobio._

That is not something he is prepared to acknowledge. He cannot believe that this is a possibility for those two.

But what about him? What about _them?_ What about... All of the promises, memories and dreams they've made...  
There's no way it will end like this.  
Sure it was immature of him to break up, but it's been 4 years they've been together. It's not like Kageyama will forget about him that easily.

Kageyama loves him too much.  
So much. Like lots, lots of love! That dork is so obsessed with him. Yeah! Doing everything for his sake! Kageyama even got on his knees because of him!

Maybe Toru is just something... like _rebound._

Or maybe it's a way to try and make him jealous.  
Or maybe... Kageyama is too lonely and that GrandKing kinda took that chance to take away his boy-  
His ex.

"Nii-chan! Dinner's ready, let's eat now!"  
Natsu shouted.

"Yeah later..."  
Hinata need to think about how to get his ownership back.

He owns Tobio.  
Of course.  
No one can take his partner away from him. They swore to each other that death will do them part.

 _'Baka! Kageyama!_  
_Our four years will not go to waste!'_  
Shoyou silently screamed into his pillow.

Their first year together is a blast.  
The second year, is terrible. They've been fighting a lot.  
Then in the third year, they live together. They had it perfectly.  
The fourth... Well it didn't go well.

All because of Hinata's stupidity.  
Yes! He's been way too stupid to let go.  
But come on, it's hard on his part.  
His parents always told him that Kageyama is no good. Like too much controlling, and too introvert for him.

And also, Tobio was suffocating at some point. Hinata didn't enjoy his friends because his ex was such a killjoy.

See, they need to talk about a lot of things. They need to fix this.  
They will.  
They should.

But what if...  
They will never grab that second chance again? Will they remain a thing of the past?!

Hinata is so frustrated, he feels already defeated in a fight he didn't battle yet.  
GrandKing is taller... smarter... more mature... and to sum it up, Toru is far greater than Shoyou.

So far.

Hinata started to hate himself. He hates Oikawa and he hates Kageyama! He hates this life! It's been days and he doesn't want to eat.  
Doesn't go to work and won't talk or listen to anyone.

He just stay in bed and cry.  
He had everything and he throws it away. Because maybe he wanted space, and wanted to change for the better.  
He wanted the best out of their relationship.  
And just because of a stupid break-up!  
Everything's gone?!  
But it was just 3- almost 4 months ago!  
How could Tobio move on so fast?!  
Toru posted pictures and they are so fucking intimate! And his ex looks so happy?!!  
Aaah! Why did he let him go?!  
Hinata didn't even have a chance to make things right! 

He wanted a chance, and he wanted to get back together. And if he doesn't get what he wants...  
It's all because of his own mistake.  
All because of him.

 

\-------

 

Kageyama is nervously preparing for his first meet-up with the Oikawa family.  
Fuck, why is the time so fast! Only one hour to go!  
Will he die?  
Yeah, he's gonna die. They will judge him and sentence him to death.  
Kageyama feels his muscles tremble and then his phone buzzes. His heart almost explode! Damn it. Toru keeps calling him.

"Tor-"

("Kageyama-kun?")

"Yes?" Oh shit. What does Hinata's mother want all of sudden?! 

("Do you have... uhm... Time?")

"No, I'm really busy. I'm sorry Hinata-san, I have an important gathering to attend-"

("But Shoyou is in the hospital. He wanted to see you? Please? Just this once? He collapsed and... He's really... I'm worried about my son. Please.")


	20. Chapter 20

( ❤MyHubbyCalling❤...)  
Toru smiled, finally he can show off his cutest boyfriend to his family. He is quite sure that they will be having fun with Kageyama around.

"Tobio~"

("Toru, I can't go. Hinata-san just called me.")

"Tobio- Really now?"  
What the hell?!! Toru's brows raised at that.

("Hinata is in the hospital and he's having a panic attack. He can't calm down...")

"So?! You're not a damn doctor."  
All of this time?! Toru doesn't want to be in a bad mood but Tobio has the guts to pissed him off.

("But Hinata's mother insisted. I... I'll make it up with your parents.")

"No. You will come here. Now or never."

("But Tor-")

"Come here now."

("Tor... O-okay...")

The dinner table in his parents house is already prepared for the arrival of his most awaited boyfriend. His mother cooked and his sister baked some cookies.

There's no way he will let them be disappointed. No. Just no.

After some more minutes, Tobio texted him that he's already outside. Toru goes out to pick up the idiot.

"Tobio don't fucking frown like that."

"It's just my face!"

Okay that's it. Tobio just shouted at him.  
Toru can clearly differentiate Kageyama's resting bitch face and his with-reason-scowling face.

"You are so mad just because you cannot visit your ex?!!! You can go to Shrimpy tomorrow, I don't care! But don't you make my family feel unimportant today! They fixed their schedules just to meet you!!!"  
Toru shouted back, his parents might hear them but he is really displeased.

"N-no... I... I'm just... I'm sorry... I... Sorry... I'm just terrible... Sorry..."  
Tobio looks scared of him, serves him right.

After a moment of silence, Tobio cleared his throat.

"I... I'm really sorry... Toru... I... I'm here now. Sorry. I didn't intend to... I'm sorry..." 

Now Tobio looks mortified.  
This face is something Toru hates to see. It's like he's the one who had done something wrong!

But he won't let this night be more ruined than it already is. He hugged Tobio because he looks like a goddamn-pitiful-puppy at the moment.

"T-toru... I'm sorry... Don't hate me..."

"Dummy, I won't hug you if I hate you. But I really hate you." Toru released and squish Tobio's face.  
"Now let's go inside." He continues and drag Tobio along.

"W-wait! I'll get something in Yoda!"

Tobio returned with a large bouquet of flowers and a classic wine. And Toru forgets to appreciate that his boyfriend is in a formal suit. It's just a house meeting though... Did this brat wanted to impress his parents... Toru can't help but smile, he is indeed angry but... later. After this, he will definitely rage at Tobio.

 

"Woaah..."  
His family is in awe upon seeing his hubby.

"G-goodevening!"  
Tobio said in a loud cracking voice and immediately bows, handing out the flowers and the wine.

"My, my... Aren't this guy a bit surprising..."  
Toru's sister said and there's a faint laughter. 

After the very, very civil introductions, they proceed to the dining table.  
Tobio is still really nervous and stiff and flushing. Obviously not comfortable with all the stares.

"So... You two are arguing something awhile ago..." Toru's mom said, eyeing his boyfriend.

"W-we... A.. Y-yes!"  
Tobio is obviously having a hard time.  
Toru just observe in silence.

"I actually don't mind but I heard... It got something to do with us being unimportant?" His mother is smiling but her voice is not matching her face.

"Y-yes! I'm..."  
Tobio gulped, everyone is waiting for him to continue.

Toru actually wanted to say something because Tobio just looked at him but he doesn't want to interfere with his mother's interrogation.

"Someone called me for an emergency and... I'm really scared to meet all of you and I really think that was a good excuse to cancel this. I... I'm sorry... I..." Tobio said faster than a rapper. 

But Toru heard it clear...  
Oh...  
He feels guilty... Kind of...  
Tobio looks really nervous, shaking even.  
So... the idiot wanted to use that as an excuse...

"Give him water Toru, Kageyama-kun looks like he's going to pass out." His father suddenly stated. 

Toru does and Tobio's eyes are fixed on him.

"Are we that scary?"  
His sister asked, faking sadness in her tone.

"Y-Yes I mean No!"  
And the Oikawa family laughs.

"Don't be scared Kageyama-kun, it's not like we will kill you. Or maybe..." His sister jokes.

"P-please don't! I still wanted to live more with Toru!"

"Awwwww."

And Toru is not prepared to hear that at all. He is now a blushing mess.

"And you're so quiet Toru."  
Takeru pointed out.

"Did everyone miss my voice? Haha"  
Toru said happily, his mood is getting better.

"I always do. Miss your voice."  
Tobio mumbles, looking at no one.

And everyone becomes quiet for a second.

"I-I'm sorry! I know it's damn creepy!"  
Tobio raises his voice, face beating in red.  
And the Oikawa family laughs again.  
The tension seems to disperse.

"Such a romantic guy." His mother noted.

"Yeh and really an idiot guy as well." Toru added, smiling so widely. 

"Toru don't call me idiot in front of your family!"

"Why not. You are."

"But you still like me anyways."

"Nope. Not like... I love you, idiot."

"I love you too!"

"What a gay movie we are watching."  
His father said then laughs.

The whole family teases Tobio, and Toru is really overwhelm by how his family enjoys the ofcourse-unexpected responses of his boyfriend. It's... heart-warming.  
After eating their meal, they proceed to enjoy the cookies.

"Kageyama-kun, Hajime is really close to us." Toru's mom said, becoming serious all of a sudden.

"I'll be asking honestly..." His mother pause... Looking at everyone then back to Tobio.

 

"You're such an awkward and sweet guy, I honestly like you already. But Do you think you can replace Hajime?"

"No... I will never replace someone who is important to Toru and to all of you."  
Tobio said calmly, he's more relaxed now and seemed like he is expecting such question already.

"Toru you don't deserve such a great boyfriend."  
His sister said.

"Yeah, Tobio is a neat and nice guy."  
Takeru added.

"Also, Kageyama-kun seemed to be innocent and pure." His father continued.

"Stooop being meanie to me!"  
Toru whines and turns to Tobio.  
"I treat you just fine, right?!"

"Not so fine." Then Tobio smirks.

"So mean Tobio-chan!"  
Then they laugh more.  
After dinner and fixing dinnerwares, they proceeded to end the day.  
His mother tap his shoulder and whispers 'I'm happy for you.' His father says a few words to Tobio and then nods at him, giving an approval smile. His sister teases him and said, 'Now I understand why you're so obsessed with him.' And Takeru asks for a high five to Tobio and Tobio just poke his finger to the boy's palm. Takeru pouts and they settle for a fist bump. Such a cute scene.

They go inside Yoda and waves goodbye to his family.  
Now he can have Tobio for himself alone. And Toru wants to talk about visiting Shrimpy together tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And then two brokenhearts become as one, still broken but stronger. But there's that scar staying even when wounds are healed."  
>  -from yours truly.  
> Just a quote i made and also hint for the next chapter. :')))

Tobio drove Toru home, upon arriving at his boyfriend flat, they lump themselves onto the bed. Tobio achieved some success in dealing with Toru's family. He genuinely feels very happy.

"Tobio..." 

Oikawa isn't looking at him but the other's fingers are intertwined in his. 

"Thank you for everything..."  
Toru continues, It was a silent sound... And the tone is like a solemn song.  
It left him speechless.

"And also... I'm sorry... I didn't know you're really nervous about this."

Tobio shifted and hugged Oikawa.  
The fact that a prideful person like his boyfriend apologize means a lot to him. Toru cares. That alone... means so much.  
The atmosphere is really gentle and the need to touch is so strong. 

"I'm sorry too..."

Oikawa hugged back this time and snuggles on his hair.

"Hmm... Let's visit Shrimpy together tomorrow..."  
This time, Tobio knew that the voice is sweet... But deadly.

"I... I don't have any other choice but to agree?" Tobio didn't mean to ask but he is unsure on how to properly talk at the moment... Not that he is actually afraid!

"Pffft... I'm glad you know that well..."  
Toru kisses his forehead, then the brunettes fucking soft lips travels down to his neck.

"But actually I think going to Hinata together... it's a bad idea..." He said, actually worrying since Hinata might be uncomfortable...

 _Bite._

"Ow... Toru... I mean-"

 _Bite. Harder._

And it hurts, but it aroused him. Tobio is ashame of his own member.

Then suck, his skin burns at the rough sipping of Toru's tongue and slight grit of teeth on his neck.  
He likes how the pain is becoming a pleasure, he fights his throat and ended up making a weird moan.

Then Toru stops...

"You know what's the bad idea..." Oikawa said seriously.

"What."  
He responded immediately, wanting sexual activity now.

"You trying to be concern of your ex situation."

"Uh... That's... Nothing."  
He kissed Toru's lips and he wanted to fuck. Tobio is impatient as hell because of the growing ache against his pants.

But Oikawa pushed him away.

"It's not nothing, you still have feelings for Shr-"

He push his lips to the other again, he doesn't want to talk about this matter when he wants to make love with Toru.

But, he was pushed away again.

"Tobio."

"Uhh... I still have feelings, so what." He said flatly, face scowling.

"Don't you 'so what' me. See, you still... Damn it..." Toru rolls his eyes and moves away. He instantly grabs Oikawa's arm.

"My feelings for you are stronger, Toru, I only love you so much. Hinata is like... You know, volleyball. It's all in the past but it's still a part of me."  
He tried to explain and give Toru the assurance. He slowly moves closer and brush his lips on Toru's hands.

"You're the one I love now. I love you, Toru." Tobio said gently, putting Toru's hand on his cheeks and looking at him directly on the eyes. Wanting his sincerity to reach out the other.

"I hate you Tobio. You make me... feel right at something so wrong..." Toru said, giving in and kisses Tobio.

He actually didn't understand what Oikawa meant, but he thinks it's a positive reply. At least that's what he likes to believe in.

The kissing gets rough, Tobio doesn't know why but it feels like there is this tension that they are trying to release.

Toru ends the kiss after some minutes.

"I don't feel like doing it with you today."  
His boyfriend irritatingly stated, then lays down.

"I want to sleep. And you... You should go home." Toru added.

Tobio glares at his boyfriend.  
"...What."

"I'm really sleepy. Go home. And go visit your ex alone tomorrow. It's fine."  
Then Toru turns his back grabbing the blanket and covering himself.

Tobio runs out of endurance to launch at his emotional partner.  
He attacks Toru, not a beastly one, but he jumps on top of the other and tried to tickle the brunette. In which becomes an awkward action because he is not good at making these kinds of moves.

"What the fuck are you doing Tobio."

"Nothing."  
He said then comfortably lay his whole body at Toru's side, wrapping his arms around the other.

"...Go home."  
But Toru is embracing him back as tight.

"I won't visit Hinata if we're not going together." Tobio decided now to actually put Toru first in his concern.

"I thought that's a bad idea considering your ex..."  
Toru said mocking him.

"If it's going to be bad with you then so be it." He returned with the same tone.

He can see Toru smiling before they kissed again.  
This time it's really gentle.

"I want you to fuck me tonight, Tobio."

And Tobio blushes up to his ears and his member reacts fast at the words.  
They started to remove their clothes, Tobio actually rushing with excitement, being clumsy with his movements.

"Easy there... hubby~"

After getting naked, he licks Toru's bare chest and he squeezes the other's back. Toru produces some angelic-moans and it makes his dick go full-hard.

Tobio holds Oikawa's knees and spread them. His boyfriend is blushing so hard and the heat of his core is burning. 

"Toru, Fuck... You're pretty as fuck... Toru..."  
He reaches for Toru's lips and kisses him deep. Their member sliding at each other and he feels so itchy down there. Then Toru is teary eyed when they breathe for air.

"Shit... Toru you're... Fucking beautiful right now..."  
It's the first time that he is going to be on top and he can't keep his mouth close.

"J-just shut up and fuck me Tobio..."  
Toru stuttered.

That's it. He reached his limit.  
How can he take all of this heavenly feelings.  
He goes downward and doesn't want to find for the lube anymore so he use his own saliva to stretch and wet Toru's asshole.

"Ahhhh.... T-tobi... Oh..."

 _What a fucking lewd sound..._

His tongue exploring the tightness as his hands gripping Toru's length up and down.  
Toru's butt twitches as he push his tongue deeper and stronger. He can also feel the precum dripping on the brunette's member.

They are so wet actually, the sweats, the drools and their lustiful-liquids.

Ready or not, he raises his body and aim his dick on the jerking ass of his boyfriend.

"Toru..."

"G-go ahead Tobio..."  
Toru said embarrassingly and Tobio's out of his mind.

He thrusts forward, and it feels so damn good to be inside Toru. He can't stop striving faster and faster and oh my god Toru's hips are swaying matching his own rhythm. He can't hold it inside anymore and shamingly cumming in such a short time. But his member grows again after doing so.

Toru chuckles a bit but then sexily whines after the sudden hard shove of Tobio's dick inside him again.

This time, Tobio find the hit spot of his boyfriend and he skillfully twirl his tip hitting that point. 

"Ye..s there! Nnnghhhh! Fucking please! Tobio Oh! Ah!" 

Toru desparetly groans loudly, and it's actually so fucking erotic while Toru moans his name.  
And oh fucking hell the ass is tightening around his length.

"Toru... S..so fucking tight... H-hubby..."

"Nngghhh Tobio you're so fucking ah! Ha-hard!"

Tobio thrusts without holding back, he can't actually control the speed anymore. His mind is just overblown by how his dick is feeling the trembling insides of Toru's butt. And it's so damn hot in there and the warmth is spreading all over and then there's a pain in his stomach. He's reaching his second climax and he push one more time to cum again inside Toru's ass.

"One more, Toru..."  
His dick resting inside as he kisses Toru again. This time his body lying on the other's. He fucks him again in that close position.

They do it again until Tobio's member feel sore.

"Ah fuck... Toru... Next time I want you taking my dick on my lap."  
He said, panting heavily. 

"Oh wow, aren't you becoming demanding. How about you taking mine on my lap next time."  
Toru replied, catching his breath as well.

"B-both works fine with me..."  
Tobio just realize how his words are so vulgar. He curses himself in silence. Toru giggles and hugged him.

They were so tired, but their smiles are so wide its out of this world. They didn't bother to take a shower and just loving their smells. Sleeping is not really a problem at all and their breathing starts to even out together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Shit, thank you Awesome Artist for the fanart based on this fanfic,  
> This is my first fanfic and i know i have so much to learn but i just love writing and so i write in freeform to vent out and fuck i didnt expect such masterpiece  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BMcoXyWB9VC/  
> tysm i dont deserve it. But tysm Shobio! Tytyty
> 
> And also for everyone who keeps reading and commenting, thank you very, very much! I love yall.

\--------

_"Hinata..."_

_Kageyama was smiling purely._  
_His dark sky eyes were shimmering._

_"Yes?"_  
_He asked, actually having a bad feeling about this._

_"I got an invitation from the National team."_

_Hinata should've jumped and hugged his boyfriend._  
_But he stayed still. He forced his smile, and it was a wrong decision because his eyes were telling a different story._

 _"Oh, ha ha. Congrats! You deserve it, after all you're a genius!"_  
_Jealousy was all in his voice._

_Kageyama might have noticed that there was something wrong. The happy face of the raven-haired slowly disappeared._

 

\---------

 

"How's Shrimpy?"  
_That... That voice... GrandKing!?_

"He's not really fine."  
_Is that Kenma?_

"Obviously... That's why we're in the hospital."  
_Oh, Miya?_

.  
.  
.

 

Then Hinata felt familiar warm hands holding his.

"Uhh... Such a Dumbass..."

He tried opening his eyes upon hearing that voice.

"K-kageyama?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And If this is confusing, the first part is actually Hinata dreaming about their past :'))


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is not a main character in the story but his POV makes this chapter a bit more fair on all sides.

Finally Shoyou wakes up, Kenma and Miya has been waiting for hours.  
Then Kenma observes the immediate hug of Shoyou to Kageyama.

He keeps quiet after hearing a silent 'tss' from Oikawa. By the corner of his cat eyes, he can see Miya narrowing his orbs at the sight of embrace. _Oh Miya._. He shift his gaze back to his phone and pretend to busy himself out, but still glancing to everyone and being aware of his surroundings.

Kageyama released the tight hug and Shoyou's face is visibly blooming with joy, not until the orange-haired travels his eyes and saw him and Miya, then Oikawa.

"What is he doing here."  
Is what Shouyou said with a sudden change of emotion, having a disappointed look with shoulders shrugging.

"Visiting some dumbass who didn't eat for days!" Kageyama's usual angry voice filled the calm room.

Then Hinata and Kageyama argues, nothing out of ordinary seeing them like that. Kenma is even thankful that Shouyo is distracted by his ex worrying outrage and somehow forgetting about Oikawa's existence. 

Miya walks closer near Shoyou's bed, and he follows behind. They give some fruits to his sick friend and Shoyou beams a shining smile to them. 

Oikawa slowly moves in their direction as well, offering some more fruits. Hinata formally accepts it without any conversation.  
What an act of civility.

And the brunette gave Kageyama a _'look'_ before he excuses himself and leave the room.

After Oikawa shuts the door, an uncomfortable silence follows.  
This stillness happening in front of him is stressful but he is really good at showing no emotion regarding the matter.

"So Tobio-kun, why did you bring your boyfriend here."  
Finally, Miya asked mockingly, breaking the muteness. Kenma is already accustomed by Miya's upfront personality and he is sure Shoyou is used to it as well. 

"Because he is my boyfriend?"  
Kageyama replied, unsure of his own voice. Kenma sighs, he knew Tobio is just that dumb and insensitive about all of this. He doesn't hate the guy, but the fact that Kageyama brought his boyfriend to his ex boyfriend is just unreasonable.

"Oh...Don't you know? everyone knows that already."  
Miya said, an irritation in his voice is present.

Kenma is getting more hints about his theory. Miya keeps talking about Kageyama whenever the three of them meets up, or through skype call. Of course Shoyou doesn't have any clue about this, the ginger is just happy to exchange rants about his ex.  
And now, Miya's annoyance is completely not needed. Not in front of a recovering patient.

"There's nothing we can do about that anymore. At least Oikawa is smart to actually go outside. Shoyou, how are you feeling?"  
Kenma spoke, more words than expected. 

"I... I'm fine..." Shoyou answered, then looks down at his fingers on his lap.

"Don't do that again Shou. Please always eat properly..."  
Miya seriously said, gently brushing the ginger's hair. Hinata just nods in response. 

"And if you are depressed because of a certain someone named Tobio, just call me and Kenma. You know we're here for you." Miya continues, looking directly at the raven-haired.  
Kageyama just groans awkwardly then glares.

"S-shorry to worry you guys..." Shoyou's voice is shaking but manages to say his apology sincerely and Miya extends his arms and wrapped them three together. They've become the best trio friends ever since Hinata and Kageyama's break up, he can't help but be thankful for that.

"There there..." He comforts the ginger who is starting to cry.

After the three of them consoling each other, Hinata fixes himself and moves out of the embrace softly.

"Thank you." 

"You're always welcome." He responded and then smiles at Shoyou.

"You made us really worried little kid."  
Miya said, voicing out like an old man.

"I'm not a little kid!"  
Hinata said, voicing out like a child and then they laugh.

Then Hinata turned to look at Kageyama who is standing stiff a few inches from them.

"Hinata, I'm sorr-" 

"Bakageyama!" Shoyou shouts, interrupting his ex.

"W-what."

"S-since you have nothing to do there, hold my hands again. You were holding it awhile ago."

"O-okay."

Kageyama moves carefully and sits besides Hinata on the hospital bed and then they hold hands.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, I think we should leave you two alone for a _short while._ "  
Miya announces, emphasizing the last two words.

"We will be back soon Shoyou."  
Kenma added and then they go outside. He is fully aware of Miya's sad sigh when they close the door. But his friend smiles and hums like it was nothing. But they both knew that _they both knew._

They saw Oikawa sitting gracefully in the lobby. Kenma and Miya exchange stares before they sat two seats away from the brunette.

"I thought you are long gone, but I guess you cannot leave alone your stolen-boyfriend." Miya challenges and Kenma sighs in frustration. He is kinda expecting that greeting from his friend.

"Excuse me?" Oikawa said, raising one of his brows.

"You're excused." Miya smirked. 

"Tobio's the one who asked me out, just to clear what you are misinterpreting here. I'm worthy of a high praise, not a baseless insult." Toru said, his voice is calm but taunting.

"I am sorry, but I think, I did not insult you." Miya said, sarcasm all over his face.

"Oh, I didn't know you have such bad memory, just as bad as your personality. You just accused me of stealing, and that's a bit offensive insult." This time, Toru is faking a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I thought you are prepared for this kind of treatment since you know, you are uninvited and that's what you will get for showing up here." 

"So mean~ And My poor Tobio-chan has to deal with the likes of you everyday in his work."

"Heh~ More like, Poor Tobio-kun has to deal with you, who is so immature to want an exposure in front of a sick fragile Shoyou."

Then the two exchange deadly grins to each other.

And Kenma wants to go away from this hell but he stayed, because honestly, he is a bit amused. 

"Tobio loves that immature side of me so much." Oikawa said confidently, lazily lying his back comfortably on the chair.

"Ohhh~ that Tobio who loves you so much is actually having a private intimate time with Shoyou right now. Great decision to leave them alone, right?"

And Kenma knew Miya have gone far because Toru looks devastated and actually realizing that Kageyama is alone with a needy-pitiful-helpless ex-boyfriend.

"Speechless? Pfft. Actually I'm not gonna be surprise if Tobio decided to go back to Shoyou today because he looks really worried awhile ago, more worried than he should be."

"Miya." Kenma warned but maybe that's a bit late.  
His eyes widen when Toru loses his composure and grabs Miya's collar.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hinata, you... You're such a dumbass, dumbass."

Hinata smiles weakly at the remarks.  
"You're an idiot. Baka, Bakageyama."

"You're getting skinnier. You're already small, now you look smaller."  
The raven haired complained but softly caressing his hands.

"S-shut up!" Hinata blushes, even though Kageyama is trying to be mean, the concern is there.

"Y-you look good when you're healthy."

Hinata's heart is beating faster, he misses this sensation. Kageyama has always been careless in speaking. Making him feel butterflies in his stomach! And what hurts the most is that Tobio meant it as... Nothing more than what Hinata wants it to mean. 

And then the raven haired buries his head onto his hands.

"Get well soon..." Kageyama mumbles against his hands.

 _See? This Baka._  
_Always, always!_

After a few moments of a sweet silence, Hinata decided to confront his ex, he's ready to hear everything now. 

"H-hey Kageyama..."  
He started and Kageyama raises his head slowly to look directly in his eyes. Oh god, how he wishes those blue orbs will look at him the way it does before...

"Do... Do you like GrandKing..." Now that it came out from his mouth, it feels like he put some salt in his wound.

"...yes."

"More than... Me?"  
Shoyou wants to know this one. He's hoping- really hoping...

Pause.

Hinata sees what's coming. Kageyama looks... Serious and he's seriously handsome like this, yes, but... 

"...Yes. I love Toru more than... everyone."  
Kageyama said sincerely, blue orbs intensely gazing into his own.

And honestly, Hinata felt like dying.  
As in dying a million times in a span of a second.  
He should had known better, of course, Bakageyama will always be straightforward regarding important matters. But how he wish Kageyama shows a little bit of... regret for saying those words but the baka is unshaken and it dooms Hinata. It's heavy on his chest, but he stayed unbelievebly calm. 

"I'm... Happy for you..."  
He lied. And the aftereffects of lying breaks him apart.

"I'm... Happy for me too..."

He expected those unexpected responses but still, he will never get used to this level of _airhead-ic_ phrases.  
His tears run down crazy and Kageyama panics and awkwardly pats his back. Hinata helplessly hugged his ex.

"B-baka! I ...know that alwrea..dy... Why do you have... to.. sway.." Hinata whines, losing his voice.

"I'm not swaying!" Kageyama retorted back.

"S-shay!Say! Why do you have to say it to my face!"

"I thought you were happy-"

"Idiot!!!"

"Dumb-  
He released the hug and immediately kisses Kageyama to shut the idiot.  
Kageyama struggles to shake him off but he is successful in forcing his lips into the other. Taking advantage of the confusion and shock of his ex, he wraps his arms around the other's neck. He pulls him closer and deepening the kiss, but no response from Kageyama than pushing him away.

And he let go.

They were catching their breaths, Hinata's tears are still flowing and Kageyama stood up.

"I... I'm goi-

"I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
His emotions burst, punching his fists downward his lap, he's not sure what hurts anymore.

Kageyama grabs his hands firmly and stops him.

"I'M SORRY! I WANT YOU BACK AND YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE!"  
He's literally shouting on the top of his lungs and the echoes of his voices pains his ears.

"H-hinata! Calm the fuck down!"  
Tobio screams, then push him downwards knocking him down on the bed. The bedsheet is so soft yet he feels he's been drag to a hard ground.

"I ..love you..! So much!" He tried to shout again between his sobs but it was so weak. He feels so tired to even feel anymore.

Everything is becoming blurry and the last thing he knew is his friends are rushing toward him and Oikawa pulling Tobio away from him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ kudos and comments TYSM :'))))

Toru immediately let go of Miya's collar upon hearing some shouting from Hinata's room. As soon as they enter though, Shrimpy passes out and the space stayed quiet until Toru decided to break the silence.

"We... We should go." He said softly to Tobio and his boyfriend just nods in response. 

No one said a word when they leave.

It's been a week and they keep arguing.  
Toru keeps bringing up the incident and Tobio seems to get on his nerves everytime. They can't seem to talk it out without shouting at each other. And then they start to fight about petty things.

_"Tobio, how's my hair?"_

_"Fine..."_

_"You're not even looking!"_

And then it will end by Toru walking out of the scene.  
Yes, it may be childish of him but he is not confident about Tobio texting Hinata, or that they've become friends again. And it's not helping that Tobio has been talking about that 'Miya-san.'

He never texts Iwaizumi, or even ask his ex to be friends again because verbally that's... a violation of past relationships.

Well, what can he expect from the two idiots. Kageyama and Hinata were duo's since forever and they just click together. Him and Iwaizumi are more matured- more normal than them.

It's normal to not communicate after breaking up.

And Toru keeps sighing about his thoughts, he's been really in a bad mood ever since that hospital visit.  
Even his coworkers notices his depression and giving him concern looks.

And today, a fucking special day, he was hoping to reconcile with Tobio.  
But his damn boyfriend texted the most-plain-message ever.

[[Inbox:]]  
(❤MyHubby❤:  
Happy first monthsary.)

That. Look at that.  
Tobio texted him this morning. Nothing more. Just a single text.  
He is not looking forward about any extravagant gifts but this?! _No I love yous, or anything!!!_  
This is only what he got!!!  
And even after work, there's no one outside, no Yoda to drive him to his flat.

When he came home, there's still no Tobio! And now it's 10 pm! Toru hates this so much, he feels so unloved! That little shit making him feel worst! 

How dare him!

He grabs his phone and there's still nothing other than that curse message.

He sighs frustratingly and dials Tobio's number even though he planned to ignore his boyfriend.

And then he heard the ringtone outside- he immediately drop the phone and rush towards the door.  
They stare at each other.  
Toru notices that Tobio doesn't have anything with him. How disappointing. Damn it. And he cleared his throat.

"Come in."  
Is not what he planned to say, he should be complaining but Tobio became his weakness and Toru is really, really aware of that fact.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pres. elections everywhere :o  
> Im not american but i wish the best for the future of America!

Toru leads his way in the living room. Tobio follows him politely.

They sit side by side in the couch. His boyfriend is not saying anything at all and the raven-haired expression is blank- something Toru can't read.

"So?" He started irritatingly.

"I've waited for a reply." Tobio said, face scowling.

Wow. Just wow.

"Reply from that... _text?"_  
He said mocking Tobio who just groans in response and Toru fakes a laugh.

"Don't laugh... I... I was waiting the whole day!"

"So why didn't you text me more? Or maybe you should've called me?! But no, you did nothing!"  
Toru whines, his tone rising.

"You're the one who did nothing! And I'm pissed because you've been pestering me this whole week about Hinata! But I still texted you!" Tobio whines back.

"Then fine! I don't care anymore! Enjoy as much as you want texting your ex!"

"What?! I'm just worried about him! I won't contact him anymore if that's what you want!"

"As if that's what I want!"

"Then what do you want?!"

And then they break eye contact.  
What ever happened to them. They were just fine before.

"You know what, I hate you."  
He said weakly. Toru wants to ends all of these fights once and for all but it seems like both doesn't even want to back down-

"I love you."  
Tobio murmurs and closing the gap between them. His boyfriend holds his hands, locking their fingers together.

"I won't message Hinata if you're that jealous..."  
Tobio gently said and smoothly nuzzle his face in Oikawa's shoulder. 

Toru is currently fighting between his emotions, one is to complain about the jealousy remark and one is to weakly admit his embarrassment at Tobio's sweet gestures. He looks away, his face heating up-

"Oikawa-san... N-notice me, Senpai."  
And Toru fucking laughs at that, his laugh was a disaster. _Oh god when did Tobio learn to tease him like this..._ Finally, a breather from all of their nonsense arguments. Thank goodness Tobio has the capability to turn things around for them.

"You're seriously adorable, my stupid kohai." He softly kiss Tobio's lips.  
And now they are eye-to-eye contact.  
Toru stands up and drags Tobio in his room. He gets his present for his boyfriend from the cabinet, of course he prepared something.

Tobio's eyes widen at the gift handed to him. 

"T-thank you." 

His gift is a couple necklace, both of their initials carve in the silver crown pendant.

"Let me put it on you."  
He said in a cool manner and does what he told. Tobio stares in awe and did the same and they are now smiling at each other. 

"Happy Monthsary Hubby~" Toru said, his voice cannot hide his true feelings.

"T-toru..."  
This time, Tobio gets something from his pocket and handed it to him.

It's a small size of invitation card, like the size of quarter letter. He open it slowly, savoring the moment.  
_'Awe... Such unexpected gifts are the best...'_  
He carefully took the scented paper from the envelope and he reads the words:

 _Toru,_  
_I know it's too early. But I want to properly celebrate our next monthsaries, anniversaries, and everything else in one roof._  
_Love, Tobio._

"L... Let's live together..."  
Tobio almost whispered.

He hugged his boyfriend oh-so tight.  
They cuddle each other and have themselves giggling in the bed.

"Living together..." Oikawa said, thinking about it deeply. They just really started dating though. But if his hubby thought about this-

"I... I've been wanting to be home with you since day one. But I decided to wait for our first monthsary. I've been patient." Tobio grunted then pouted, obviously this cute idiot just go with whatever he wants.

"Oh you..." He softly pinches Tobio's cheeks and kisses him in his nose.

"Then I want to live... Somewhere new..." Toru continues, his nose brushing against the other.

"Wherever is fine with me, as long as I'm with yo- Ahh Toruu!"

He frustratingly bites Tobio's nose, seriously Toru doesn't even know how to handle his overflowing happiness. Sure, he didn't expect such fast pace for their relationship.  
And Taking a risk is never a safe thing especially with rush decisions but who cares anymore. Toru wants to be with Tobio even if it's against the whole world, or the goddamn universe.

 

\----------

 

It's been days after their decision and good thing is that both of them doesn't have any problems with money.

They will be moving in together next week in a bigger space, not that far from work. It's easy to settle things with the landlord unlike what Tobio has expected. 

He is honestly overwhelm that his fantasy is becoming reality.  
_New home._  
They will start a fresh life together.

"Tobio-kun, you're daydreaming again. Here's the review of the investors from yesterday."

"Ah."  
He responded out of snapping and reaches out for the papers but Miya purposely held it high.

"Uhh, Miya-san..."  
Tobio knew that his partner will not give it to him until he is desperate to beg for it.

"Should I give this to Tobio-kun~"  
Miya said with a damn familiar smirk on his face.

Tobio glares at his former senpai and stands up, acting fast to try to surprise Miya and immediately stretches his arms and grab the papers.

Of course, he is successful in getting what he needed but the problem is he loses his balance and trips.

He thought something like this only happens in movies and soap operas.

They stumbled on the ground, those fucking papers are falling slowly around them.  
And the most unbelievable circumstance he is in, Tobio's lips landed on Miya's.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great episode of Haikyuu today :')))   
> And I am hype to see Miya again in the Manga.  
> Onto Nationals!

After that incident, Miya chose to remain silent about it. Tobio apologized but the younger is as about awkward as he is.

It's nothing serious, they weren't hurt or anything so they can both forget it all soon...

But his mind play tricks on his own.  
That soft, a bit chapped but damn moist lips of Tobio-

_Heh. Stop it brain._

Usually every single thing that happens to him, he always updates Shoyou and Kenma. Though this time, it's not really necessary-

Why must he feel so embarrass about this?!

Why is he always teasing Tobio?

Why is he enjoying their little stupid moments in work?!

Why is his heart pumping that fast when that dark-blue orbs laid on him?!

Why does he gets a tiny-bit of jealousy everytime Shoyou shares pictures of them?

Why does he stalk Kageyama's profile?

And why is Tobio becoming his obsession?

No, he should stop this.  
Tobio is Shoyou's ex.  
Tobio is Oikawa's.  
Tobio is impossible.

Miya is confident about his decision makings, he knows how to set his safety first. He is fully knowledgeable about when to stop if things are not going right on his part especially about romance.

 

"Miya-san. I-if that's your first kiss, I'm sorry again." A sudden unexpected speech from his job partner.

Miya is unguarded and laughs out loud. Tobio just know how to squeeze something inside him. He even adores the raven haired awkwardness.

"Haha ... Seriously Tobio-kun? Do you think that's my first? Really funny."

"N-no! But just in case. And you've been so quiet after that." Tobio said, his brows furrowing.

"It's not the case. I'm just saving my voice for tomorrow's client." He said, not entirely a lie and he knew Tobio believe in his reason.

"Oh. Okay." Tobio murmurs and turns away to face his paperworks.

He responded with a fake smirk and they both busy themselves to their duties.  
Life is sometimes really shitting on him.  
He really really tried not to be conscious of his feelings, but Miya is awfully sensitive of Tobio the entire time.  
Up until they part ways and he got home, Tobio's presence remains in him.  
And how bad it is that he is already tempted to make a move-  
Miya sighs in frustration.  
It's true, your worst enemy is yourself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes, running away is the only choice to save one's self."
> 
> :')))

Iwaizumi has been okay.  
Though staying is really reminding him of everything.

He wanted to move forward and he's really proud of himself to go abroad. One more week and he's going to step outside of his misery and finally be free.  
He is not yet sure whether he needs to inform Toru but his mother already told the news all over the town.

[[Inbox:]]  
(Shittykawa:  
Iwa-chan!!!!!!!! Your mom told me! (=^=))

(Me:  
She wasted her time +_+)

(Shittykawa:  
So meannnn!:'( So, should I show myself or I'm not allowed to sent you off? )

(Me:  
Second one.)

(Shittykawa:  
I'll be there in the airport whatever you say. :3)

(Me:  
Knew it. -_-#)

 

Damn it. Iwaizumi thought about this already, Toru letting go of him, of them. And no matter how much stronger he can get, the pain remains making him go back to square one and fight for strentgh all over again.

Iwaizumi hopes that he could stay still and won't show any petty feelings he still have. He prays that when they all said the final goodbye, he will never look back and will have that power to leave everything behind.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That Heavy Angst tag will come when you   
> least expected it.   
> :'))))

Tobio cannot find a good time to tell Toru about that kiss with Miya-san, or about his dad... About his family.

Tobio doesn't know how to start talking even when Oikawa is all ears.

But today, he swore to himself that he is going to say everything to Toru.

He waited until they both settled in bed, after they have fuck and calmly resting on each side.

"Toru..."

"Hmm...?"

"N-nothing..."

Toru shifted to face him, looking him in the eyes.

"Hey, what is it?" Toru said gently.

"I... Accidentally... a... Dad..."  
Tobio growls in frustration, he is not sure what to say first.

"What accident? Your Dad?"  
Oikawa's hazel eyes widen, and Tobio feels more nervous than ever.

"N-no! I mean... I... I accidentally kiss Miya-san."

"What?!"  
Toru raises and sits, looking at Tobio with a scowling face.

Tobio sits up as well.  
"I fell over him because he was-"

He just realized it after he felt the burn on his cheeks. Toru slapped him.

"Fuck you."  
Toru almost turns but Tobio grabs his hands.

"He was holding the papers up and I reach for it and I fucking fel- trip over him!!!"  
He cried, his words faster than lightning.

"What?!"  
Toru said with irritation but sits down on the bed again.

"That fucking hurts. It was an accident!!"  
Tobio tears up but he wipes it immediately. Bad start. Damn it.

"What about that Dad?! Are you having Dad kinks?!!"  
Toru said, raising his voice.

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT!"

"I was going to tell you about that accident with Miya-san and about my Dad! But they both just came out of my fucking mouth!"

They stare at each other and catches their breaths.  
Toru didn't break the intense eye contact.

"About my dad, he... He's in jail. I'm going to tell you about this for awhile and... And..."  
Tobio sobs, his pain doesn't allow him to speak anymore but the scowl on his face is strong enough to have a face looking at his boyfriend.

Toru grabs and embraces him.  
"I'm sorry... for slapping you..."  
His boyfriend started, caressing his back softly.  
"And take your time, Tobio. I'll listen whenever you're ready, about your dad, don't force yourself..."

Tobio ended up crying a mess on Toru's chest. 

"And Tobio... No matter what, I will always love you. Even though your mucus is all over my chest..." And Toru chuckles lightly, cheering him up.

"A-are you comp..plaini-"

"Sshhh, I'm not complaining, idiot. And come on, breathe first." Toru instructed and pinches his cheeks lightly, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"T-thank you... i lov-"

"I love you too." Toru responded quickly letting and kisses him on his lips.

They lay again on the bed and Toru didn't let go of him. Tobio feels so much better. Actually more than better.

"To..Toru..."

"Hmm?"

"I wasn't going to say I love you awhile ago..." Tobio said, still burying his face on the other's chest.

"Oww..."

"I was going to say I love milk."  
And he giggles a bit.

"Hmp! Okay fine Tobio."

"Besides, I love you more than the word love."

"Cheeky brat."

And he thought it's harder to breathe because the hug is getting really tight but he doesnt mind it at all. Tobio rested and he is now sure that he can talk to Toru about his dad next time without panicking.

"By the way Tobio, I already fucking hate that Miya and now you two uhh. Just tell him to fuck off. You're only mine."

"O-okay... Goodnight, Toru. Y-you're only mine too."  
Tobio wants to argue a bit about that but choses to agree, he's feeling exhausted.

"Tell him I told you, okay?, Goodnight hubby." 

And they ended the night with a short kiss but felt like forever in Tobio's lips.


	30. Chapter 30

Hinata gets it already.  
The love that was once perfect for them,  
They have lost it.  
His heart was gone, along with Kageyama.

"Dumbass! Stop spacing out!"  
Kageyama shuffled his hair and Hinata jumps a little for the sudden touch.

"S-sorry I was just thinking!"  
He pouts at the taller male, taking his hands away from the ginger's head.

"Uh, so what is it that you want to talk about? Toru is waiting outside you know."  
Kageyama murmured the last words and a blush on his cheeks is visible.

Hinata weakly smiles at that. He texted Tobio last night to meet anywhere for a very important matter and decided to see each other here in a nearby coffee shop. Grand Kings whines but he somehow manage to convince the two that it has nothing to do with getting back to his ex. And so Oikawa gives them a little bit of privacy, watching from the outside of the coffee shop inside the car.

"I... I asked the national team coach of volleyball and actually beg to give you another chance... And here..."  
He handed a formal letter to his ex.

Tobio's eyes widen, almost not taking a breath and the look on his face tells that he is still processing the information he was told.

"They said, they actually wanted you try again. Japan's volleyball team actually needs some genius setter like you."  
Hinata's gaze didn't leave Tobio's reactions.

It's undefine. A scowl on Kageyama's face slowly forms but the raven's eyes shines focusing on the letter handed out to him. Tobio firmly gets a hold of the said letter.

After a long pause, Kageyama finally looks back at him shortly, then back to the letter and then to Toru and then to the letter.

"Bakageyama you look so lost! Haha ... But I'm sorry for really making you stop volleyball before. But I think you are really gifted and you need to use your talent. T-that's all, I... I got to go now."  
He said, not waiting for a reply as he forwards to the exit and bows a bit at Oikawa who is getting out of the car already and making his way to Tobio.

Hinata regretted to even glance back at the couple and runs away from the scene.


	31. Chapter 31

[Inbox:]

(Me:  
"Tobio, Congrats for winning over the preliminaries in Asia! I love you and I miss you so much! ❤)

Toru smiles even though he won't get a reply for the whole week, regardless of that, he's really proud of Tobio.  
It's been almost a year after his boyfriend comes back to volleyball and they are having a long distance relationship. Tobio has been busy travelling for volleyball trainings and matches, and surprisingly, Toru has been patient and understanding. 

They somehow manage to work things out.  
In all honesty though, Toru feels lonely. But the excitement when Tobio comes home after such a long time is priceless.

Five more months.

Five.... More...

Fuck it.

( Mom❤ calling... )

"Hey Mom~"

("Toru, Hajime is coming back home today! Did you forget??? Where are you?")  
These past few months, Toru and Iwaizumi gets in touch as well and become good friends again. Iwa just started messaging him and he really didn't expect to hear the troubles of being homesick. They are family oriented since birth afterall. On the other hand, Tobio seems fine being away by himself, and they never get to talk about Tobio's dad in jail. Toru decided to wait and let Tobio share that on his own.

("Toruuuu?!!!")

"aahh! Iwa-chan! I forgot, I'm sorry mom! But I'll be there soon!"

Toru immediately took a bath and change in some presentable casual clothes. He looks at the mirror and the sadness is all over his face. No way, Iwaizumi cannot see him like this. His childhood friend is unsuccessful in doing a business abroad and is really upset. He needs to cheer him up. And not the other way around.

He grabs his phone, and then dials Tobio's number.  
Of course it's a busy line.  
At times, he is actually being crazy calling Tobio again and again.  
He badly needed to hear the other now.  
Before he can face his family and Iwa-chan's.

And after fifteenth try, Oikawa sighs and then rolls his eyes and force a smirk on his lips, heading outside.

 

His phone vibrates before he reaches the door. Must be his mother again...

(❤MyHubby❤ Calling...)

His hazel eyes widen at the phone screen and he almost faints- 

"TOBIO!"

("Toru... I only have some minutes, I'm in the restroom.")

"I thought phones are not allowed for the whole week!"

("It's only 40 push ups, i can tolerate it just for now. I'm just happy we won, I wanted to hear you.")

Tobio speaks so fast, and Toru is teary-eyed.

"I want you here, Tobio... I need you here."  
Toru did not say that out lou-  
Oh shit, he did.  
He's been holding back ever since, not wanting to be the selfish guy he is.  
But being alone for so long is killing him softly.

("Are you saying... I should quit?")

"Ah no! No! I'm just missing you so much." And Toru tries to giggle.

("Toru, Are you crying?")

"I..."

And he can hear someone calling Tobio.

("I-I'll be there Coach! Give me a minute!  
Toru, I have to go but tell me now if you want me to quit, I'll quit after this season.")

"Let's just talk about this after this phone-ban week of your training...Just go, you need to. I love you Tobio."

("Okay, I love you. I love you, Toru, I love you more than volleyball. I need to go, Talk to you soon.")

And the line buzzes.

He wipes his tears and finally, his lips turns into a genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But after all the time of waiting,  
> Is everything going to be the same?


	32. Chapter 32

Iwaizumi was greeted by smiles and hugs.

The warmth that embraced him felt like home. His mom is crying like he just died or something and his father who always seems to be hard on the outside showed a soft emotion.

Then there were the Oikawa family without Toru.

Of course that's the first thing he noticed, but the time taught him to make his face stronger and completely hide his disappointment.

"Toru is on his way."  
Oikawa's mom automatically explained to fill the empty question in the air.

Iwaizumi known Toru as that person who seems acting lazy but never been once late in their practices, dates and other occasions.  
People really do change afterall.

After some more exchanges of formal talk, they all headed to Iwaizumi's residence. It's not yet the welcome home party because he needed to rest and shake off his jet lag, but just a small gathering to celebrate his homecoming today.

Toru arrived later on as they were having a light meal.

"Iwa-chaaan!"  
Toru wave and sits besides him.   
He was in the middle of telling his bad experience abroad.  
He was not well treated there and all of his co-workers didn't seem to care about his existence. But it only got worse when they literally fucked him up, or in another term, they annoyed the hell out of him, telling him he didn't belong there and other stuff not worth mentioning.

Iwaizumi tried, really tried to get along with them but the difference in their cultures won over his hard work.

They chitchat more and Iwaizumi can't seem to enjoy the conversations and Toru was the first one to notice.

"Iwa-chan, do you want me to carry you to bed? You look like you're going to pass out!"

He immediately stands up and hits Toru's head.

"Oww~ I miss that hit!"

"I'll kill you Shittykawa!"  
He said, bows to everyone and went upstairs. Everyone was laughing and he didn't stop himself for enjoying the moment.

Oh shit, this feels great.  
Finally, he's really, really home.


	33. Chapter 33

Tobio had it, it was even too much to be able to take on International players.  
They were taller, bigger and definitely smarter, but Japan was able to rank 18th after the league season. Then after another one, they achieve to get in the 16th, then the next they've reached 14th.

They are aiming to get into the top 12 next season.

He was all over the news.  
His pride boosted and his self confidence were highly developed.  
Tobio's communication skills towards others improved as well.  
He can deal with all kinds of people now, regardless of nationality and language barriers.

He traveled a lot of places, different temperatures that make his body more adaptive to change.

Everytime he comes back to Japan, he never goes back to his flat, or even drop by Toru's- or more appropriately- Oikawa-san.

__

'Tobio, play volleyball. You can never go back at your age, and I don't want you to regret it.'

__

It was Oikawa's _wise_ decision. That he should choose volleyball. Kageyama knows exactly that in choosing, you will always regret something after making a decision.

He was willing to give up his sport, but Oikawa knows better.  
His ex always did.

He arrived at the airport, media and some fans were there to welcome the team.  
They have a short conference and after that, he headed to the parking lot and search for Hinata's car.  
Hinata, Kenma and Miya-san offered to drive him in his reserved hotel for the two-months vacation before he goes back in training and competing.

"Welcome Home Kageyama!"  
The three said in unison.

"Thanks."  
He mumbled.

"If you're really thankful stop glaring!"

"I'm not glaring! It's just my face dumbass!"

"Pft, and now you're even glaring harder Tobio-kun~."

He rolled his eyes at the two.

"Let's take him to his hotel, he's tired."  
Kenma said, and Kageyama is really thankful that they have that one normal friend.

They have more chitchats inside the car, because of course Hinata was there but he passed out in the middle of their conversations.

When he wake up, his face was full of drawings-  
And they argue about it for a good while until his friends finally let him go.

Once he reach his room, he immediately lay down on the bed.  
He wanted to sleep, even though he just woke up. 

Tobio was trying to think if he should sleep or not and ended up sleeping again.  
He woke up early though, too early. It's 3:17 a.m. on his clock and his eyes were already wide open.

With nothing much to do, he checks his phone.  
He always visit Oikawa's page, of course, and he's relief that his ex status is still single.

It's been a year and a half since their break up.  
They never talked again after that. Or to be more precise, Oikawa ignored him.

He understands it, he really does. That Oikawa just wants the best for him. And Tobio cannot argue with that, he doesn't want to make Toru feel bad if he stopped playing volleyball. And the break up was really necessary, because as Oikawa said, you cannot serve two masters at the same time. Or whatever that even means.

Tobio just goes by the flow of his life, and the more busy he gets, the faster the time flies. And everything moves forwards.  
But his feelings for Oikawa did not waver, it got stuck in his heart.  
The very reason why he turned down Hinata for the third time, and also the reason for not giving a chance to Miya-san.

[[PM:]]  
(Kageyama Tobio:  
I arrived today.  
\- _seen_

His messages were always seen, atleast Toru reads them. That's why he always message through internet over mobile. And the fact that it's 3 in the morning, why Oikawa is still awake-

(Kageyama Tobio:  
Why are you awake  
\- _seen_

Kageyama glared at his phone screen for 15 seconds. He's used to be in seenzoned but it always pissed him off everytime.

(Kageyama Tobio:  
Where are you?  
\- _seen_

There are a lot of places where Toru is staying, one is in the original flat, the other is their used to be theirs, and to Oikawa's family residence.

This is the reason why he never got to see Oikawa in the face again. He really tried to hunt the other down everytime he got some vacation but luck was not in his side.

(Kageyama Tobio:  
Uh.  
I wanted to see you. This day should be our 3rd anniversary.  
I never forgot about... us.  
Sometimes i wonder if i get injured, will you be there?  
i feel i regret agreeing to your decision to break up, not like i have any other choice than to agree  
I might've regret not being able to play, but i think i will be fine because were together  
But we're not anymore.  
I still love you  
More than anything

 

He sends his message.  
It's the first time he sent something so long, maybe because it's unlikely for him to wake up this early and his brain doesn't work properly.  
Or maybe because he's really tired of holding everything inside.

And then his phone rings.

"O-oika-T-toru!"  
Tobio shouted after picking up the call, he didn't mean to.

("Kageyama-kun, this is Oikawa's sister.")

"Tamia-san."  
Tobio said nervously, what on earth is happening. Why is Tamia calling him using Toru's number?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I was busy with work to post and edit this chapter, but now finally done with workloads and gonna update everyday again! next chapter will answer your comments about what ship/s is this fic going to be :'))))

"Sis, what are you doing here?"  
Toru asked, one brow raising. His family knows that when he is on his flat, he wanted to be alone.

"Toru, last night you left your phone. Here ya go."  
His sister, Tamia, handed out his phone.  
Toru stretches his arms and receives his mobile.

"Oh. Thanks-"

"You didn't told us that Kageyama-kun still contacts you."  
Tamia emphasizes the name of his former-lover-ex-former-kohai-former-forever.

"You didn't told me that you will pry on my privacy. Besides how did you know my passcode?"  
Toru said, really annoyed by the fact that his sister will open his account. What did he expect, it's his sister afterall.

"Well your phone keeps beeping, and you left it online and I was just curious and it's 3 am when Kageyama-kun chatted you." His sister narrated as they make their way to the sofa and sit side by side.

"And you didn't answer my question, how did you unlock my phone?"

"Guess. I guess 'Tobio-chan' and what a great surprise right? I thought you already have move on." Tamia relaxes her shoulders on the sofa.

"I just don't have the time to change it! And I have move on." Toru said, checking the messages last night, hoping his sister didn't reply or anything.

"Yeah sure you did, it's been a year and months and still the same passcode. Pfft." Tamia's chuckles filled the silent room.

"Shut up."  
Toru rolled his eyes and focuses on the messages. All this time, he is secretly waiting for Tobio's messages. Everything has change but the only constant in his life were Tobio's persistence in remembering him. 

"I called him."

"What?!"  
Toru almost loosen the grip on his phone, his face seriously frowned at his sister.

"You can ask him what we've talked about. Actually I came here with him, but he's waiting outside. And I'll go now, Toru." His sister kisses his cheek and stands up.

Toru is still in shock about what he had just heard- _oh my fucking god-_ he's been hiding and doing his very best to avoid Tobio. He curses his sister as he weakly watches her go out the door, and then a certain raven-haired has entered his life again. Not that it left him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')))

Tobio walks inside and quietly closed the door behind him. After imprompting a few safe steps, he stands awkwardly, inches away from Toru.

And then they were staring at each other.

This never gets old for Tobio. The long gazing at each others orbs soothes something inside him everytime.

"H-hi."  
Tobio stuttered, blushes a bit and put his arms at the back of his neck, showing his unsureness of intruding but still not breaking the eye contact.

And then Toru's eyes fires up at him.

"Toru..."

Is the last word he said and he didn't know how but he runs toward the older male and he is hugging Oikawa now, and it's really uncomfortable in the sofa. But Tobio thinks it's all fine and their touch finally broke his tears down.

"Oh my god... Tobio..."  
Toru whimpers, hugging back tightly.  
They were crying together, and the scene is so familiar, making him feel dizzy.  
After hours of crying and softly cuddling in silence, Toru finally dared to speak.

"Tobio, I still don't want this. You're doing really good for Japan and I don't want-"

And Tobio stops him with a kiss. He can feel the brunette's lips tightening to close his mouth but after some time Oikawa finally gives in, kissing him back passionately.

He lets Toru's tongue dominate his', slurping his saliva and exploring his gums. Tobio moans, he fucking miss Toru's lips, tongue, teeth and th fucking taste of everything. He wraps his arms around the brunette shoulders and Toru slowly pushes him down. They break the kiss to catch for some air. And Tobio is now laying down and looking at Toru above him.

"Toru..."  
He breathes the other's name, and Toru's eyes squinted at him before kissing his neck.  
Oikawa's wet lips damps on his hot sweaty neck and it feels so good. Tobio bites his lower lips to stop himself for making weird noises- in which he always fails by the way- so he did fail and puff out some lewd sounds.

Toru's soft tongue hardened against his neck and the brunette sucks him skillfully. His skin is pulled in a bit roughly then is gently squeezed inside Toru's mouth.

Oikawa's hands traveled under his shirt, slowly taking it off. They both take their time to take off every clothes they are wearing, and for some reason they are taking it really slow and Tobio is patient this time, like he wanted this to last forever.

"Y-you look really... Beautiful. I love...you."  
Tobio praises the other, because damn, how many nights did he imagined an imaginary naked Toru to survived his desires. And now the real one is in front of him. _Oh god._

And after what felt like eternity, Toru smiles, a genuine one, not the smirky smirk.

Toru didn't say anything though, and Tobio is dying to hear the other's voice but he lets Oikawa to stay silent.

Toru touches his cheeks and Tobio's face nudges against the warm hands, then Toru kisses his forehead, his nose then his lips. Then Toru begins to play with his nipple just the way Tobio likes it. And fucking fuck he likes it a lot, he's arousal is on top form now. The way Toru gently grits his nip, and then pushes the tongue around his chest is insanely awesome. Toru also knows best how to twist his nipple in the hottest way ever. 

"Nnghhh... To-ruu..."  
Their members are grinding at each other as Toru pushes his hips against his hard rock dick. 

"Tobio..."

 _Oh my fucking yes_ , Tobio's eyes shimmers hearing the other's voice. 

Toru kisses him then rises above him, sitting under his lap and spreading his legs.  
Tobio is so embarrassed because of his precum leaking already, his face heats upto his ears.

Then Toru strokes their lengths together, their members sticking to each other and the friction and is fucking itching him so much. Tobio's hips moves on it's own and jerks in a fast rate- he can already feel the knot in his stomach and oh fuck how could he climax so easily.

"Hubby, that ... was fast..."  
Toru said panting, still stroking their lengths and gripping them tighter. It feels so wet and sticky down there and he is getting hard again because Toru just called him hubby and oh my fucking god he can die the happiest gay now.

Toru's cheeks is cover in red tint as well and Tobio raises his body a bit just to kiss. He badly needed to kiss the brunette.

"I.. Ah... fucking love you... Ahh Toru... I mis... S ahh.."

After saying what he wanted to say, he lays down again, Toru follows topping him, holding his legs upward on the sofa and them little space is making them closer to each other. Toru jacks in between his legs, above his hardening wet dick and then squeals after, releasing all over his stomach.

"Nmmmh! I... fuu.. fucking... Love you ... Too... So much... Tobio... Ah..."  
Toru drools and Tobio knows this is the death of him.  
They kissed lustfully, tongue locking. It's getting hard to breathe but fucking shit it feels so hot and so fucking really good.

Tobio raises them both and he gets some cum on his stomach and started to stretch his butthole using Toru's milk.

"damn... Tobio..."  
Toru cries and helps him prepares his ass. Both of their middle fingers are encircling inside him, and Tobio dumps his body on the sofa, his butt is aching for some fucking now.

"P-please Toru..."

And without further a do, Toru launches the brunette can't seem to hold it anymore as well. Toru's dick pounding inside him, rough and strong. His whole body trembles, and he is loudly moaning and crying Toru's name.

"S-so tight! Fucking Tight!"  
Toru squeals, thrusting harder and harder and hugs him tightly making fast pumps inside him. 

 

"Ahhh! Ah!"  
His groin is hitted perfectly and the tightness between their stomach is squeezing his dick so good. 

Tobio arches his back as he felt the push of Toru's member getting far inside him, reaching his hit spot and oh fuck everything was a blur as they come together.

They did more rounds in different position, dirtying more the innocent sofa.

After their sex, they both lazily go to bed to have a comfortable resting place.  
Tobio softly kisses Toru and buries his face in Toru's chest, he is laying a bit on top of the side of the brunette's body.

"Toru... Don't... Hide again from me."

"I'm not hiding..."  
Toru said then hums.  
He looks up to meet Oikawa's eyes.

"Your sister told me. She said you feel the worst because you were jealous that I have a choice for volleyball, and you don't."

"Hmp! That bitch..."  
Toru said, rolling his eyes.

"And also, she told me to already give up and set you free. Because they like Iwaizumi-san for you." Tobio said, remembering his conversation with Tamia-san, then frowns.

"What?"  
Toru frowns back.

"But I can't, Toru. I'm sorry, I won't fucking give up. I know Iwaizumi is all better and won't make you feel.. bad... but I'm fucking sorry I love you so much." He said faster than intended, damn heart beats making him all nervous.

"No one is better than you idiot. I mean who uses cum as a lube?"  
Toru said, still irritated in his tone.  
Tobio's flushes hearing the words and pouts at the other.

"S-shut up. I fucking miss you Toru."  
Tobio said seriously.

"Bad mouth, stop cursing Tobio. And I fucking miss you too by the way."  
And they kiss again.

"Toru... Let's ride in Yoda tomorrow, I haven't seen our b-baby lately."  
Tobio said, feeling the need to plan for the next days, to be sure there will be the next days with Toru.

"Hmm, sure... I miss our baby too."  
Toru chuckles and nudges his nose against Tobio's.

"So uhm... Does it mean.. We are Uhm?"  
Tobio said, all of a sudden he is really scared by the fact that they are just fine like this because their sex was so damn good and they have some positive mood at the moment.

"Ssh Tobio, we... We are not... But let's just... let's just be okay for now." Toru said, softly brushing Tobio's hair.

Tobio watches Oikawa's sleepy face.  
"O..Okay..."  
Is his response, he doesn't know why he agreed at something so unsure but he stops himself to think for complicated matters and letting the both of them sleep peacefully at each other's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone forgets Yoda, it's Tobio's car and it is their Baby ^^
> 
> 5 more chapters :D thank you everyone who reads this with me ❤


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update,  
> Stuffs happened. But here it is^^

Its been going like that for yet another year.  
Whenever Tobio is in Japan, they _hang out._

Toru is actually happy, to be able to get in touch with someone so busy.  
He didn't want to be a distraction nor a depression for Tobio.  
So he decided not to have a formal relationship between them- because Oikawa knows he'll be so damn selfish, and he wanted to be prioritize, also the fact that he is envy about the volleyball career- _they won't work out._

Everytime the raven haired is around, he has everything he wanted. And when the other needs to go, he loses it. Living like a ghost, faking smiles and acting like a normal human around Iwaizumi, his family and other friends. No one seems to notice, or maybe they just let him be so. Toru doesn't care anymore though.

[[Inbox:]]

( My-ex-Hubby❤:  
Toru we've reached the 11th rank! I'll be home next week. See you, i love you.)

( Me:  
Omg! Congratulations ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
So excited to see you and celebrate, i love you too ❤)

Toru hates how his emotions play on him. One is that, he is really proud. But his past-bitter-self comes back alive at some point and reminds him that he is nothing but a failure.

He thought he was doing so well, and that he had move on from all his youthful drama. But how wrong he was.

Toru knows he is a complicated person, and Tobio doesn't deserve someone like him. Tobio is honest, full of hopes and dreams, successful, and too-perfect.

 

A week have passed by.  
And Tobio is now in front of him, in their, used-to-be-their's, flat.

And Tobio is now in front of him, _and oh my fucking god_ , Tobio is kneeling, one arm extending up, hand is shaking, holding a box with a diamond ring, and looking at him with all sincerity.

"Toru, will you marry me?"


	37. Chapter 37

"No."

Just as expected.  
Tobio knew it. Rejection.  
He slowly stood up and look at Oikawa's hurting expression.

"Okay."  
He said in a low voice but making sure he was heard by the other.

"Tobio..."  
Toru opens his mouth and then closes it again. Hazel eyes starts to wet.

He didn't respond.   
He looks back at the ring he was holding.   
Tobio glares at it, he knew this all along but still experiencing it in reality hurts a lot.

"G-give me some time."  
Toru stuttered, walking closer to him.

Tobio eyes immediately looks up at Oikawa. 

"H-how much time?" He asked, walking closer to the other as well until they reach each other's breaths.

"Give me a minute."   
Toru said, blushing hard but still having a serious face.

"Okay! One minute... 1...2..3..."

"Don't count Tobio!"

"4... 5... "  
Tobio is a mess at the situation, desperately hugging Oikawa. The brunette releases him.

"It's still a no."

"What?"  
Tobio is having an emotional crisis and he doesn't know how to feel or react so his last resort is to glare at Oikawa, not that he had any other option.

"I'll be the one proposing Tobio, not you." Toru said smirking.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Pfft, I'm not yet even proposing~"

"Toru..."  
Tobio whines and Toru kisses him.  
He's about to kiss back but Toru breaks the kiss and then giggles.

"Oh god, is this for real?"  
Toru said, crying.

Tobio stares and fucking shit, his future is beautiful.

"I love you Toru."

"I love you Tobio... Oikawa Tobio."  
And Tobio's eyes shines and tears of joy flooded his cheeks as they laugh and cry together at the moment.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When christmas is just around the corner and after finishing some works theres gotta be more T^T

Hinata had lost his cheerful and positive self. He's regaining them though and despites the episodes of his anxiety and depression, he is managing so well.

And then the news is out.  
Kageyama and Oikawa are getting married.

 

He sighs, a deep one, knowing that sooner or later this will happen.  
He doesn't cry, instead he weakly smile.  
He can't feel a thing.  
But one thing is for sure, he is not happy and will never be happy for the rest of his life.

 

\---------

 

Miya dated a bunch of other girls and guys. Hearing Kageyama's marriage soon is nothing but another pain that he can tolerate.

But he can't. 

He always ends up messing his relationships and nothing lasts.  
It's really funny.  
Really funny to be miserable and cry alone in the bathroom.  
_Fucking heart._

 

\------  
Iwaizumi manages to say yes when Tooru asked him to be the best man in the wedding.  
In Kageyama-Oikawa's wedding.  
_Damn fucking right._

It's been years and he should be able to accept this. But why does at night, when he is alone, he starts to get all emotional, remembers some fucking memories and then feels so ugly, unloved and fucking jealous. 

 

\-------

 

It's the most awaited day of his lifetime.  
Tobio is wearing his clean black suit with blue ribbon and tie. He can't help but smile widely as he enter the simple cottage house, filled with flowers that Tooru had choosen.

But the crowd was staring at him, pity-looking at him. His eyes travels accross the whole place searching for his soon-future-husband.

But Tooru isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That yuri on ice （♥口♥）  
> And fucking last episode of haikyuu ughh


	39. Chapter 39

Oikawa cannot believe this is happening to him.

Normally, couples don't see each other before their wedding day.

But apparently, Tobio insisted to sleep with him the night before their big day.

The idiot dreamt about him not attending the wedding. And so _this happened._

 

"Guess I'll be dealing with some idiot for the rest of my life."  
Tooru chuckles, then watches intently Tobio's sleeping face for minutes until he himself drifted off.

The morning comes fast as the sunshine rays wake them up. He still cannot grasp that this day is _the day._

"We should have one make up room-"  
Is the first thing Tobio said.

"No way Tobio!" Tooru immediately whines.

Tobio whines back even more but they really need to be separated to fix themselves for the ceremony.

"Tobio, I won't ditch you in our wedding."  
He said, feeling nervous saying the word. _Wedding_ is a lifetime commitment. This is it.

"But Tooru-"

"Tobio. I love you."

"I love you too!"

After Tooru convinced Tobio that he will be fucking attending his own wedding, they proceeded in their own reserved hotel rooms to get dressed up.

Hours have passed by fixing his hair.  
Then Iwaizumi, Mattsun and Hanamaki are helping him now with his attire. He wore his white tuxedo with red ribbon matching his red necktie. His friends stares in awe and he winks at them. Mattsun and Hanamaki stops Iwaizumi to hit him.

They headed to the altar at the small cottage in a resort beach they have chosen. And this place will be the witness to their vows. He genuinely smiles, despite being irritated at his cold sweats, he is more happy than ever.

Then Tooru feels it.  
His heart beat racing fast in a new different rhythm.  
He's nervous, really really nervous.  
He's excited too, and damn everything seems to glow.

Everything else disappeared besides his soon- very soon to be husband arrived.  
Tobio walks down the aisle and oh god there's no words to describe how beautiful this man is.

They were eyes locking, both of them seems to be really not attentive to the pastor's preach and they just look at each other deeply. 

_And then it rained._

Such a day to remember.  
The ceremony still continued normally and Toru did get a little bit pissed by the weather but nothing else mattered when they exchange their gold-diamond rings and kissed.

They both get sicked afterwards.  
Having fever in their first night as husbands is not Toru's expectation, not even at the least. But because of that, it's undeniably warmer.  
"Tooru, in sickness and health."  
Tobio said in the comfortable silence growing in their room.

Tooru laughs wholeheartedly and kisses his husband.  
"I love you very much, Tobio."

 

"I love you very much too, Tooru."

They talk peacefully about the events and Toru asked why didn't any of Tobio's parent attend their wedding. Tobio then starts talking about his family. About his father being in jail and that Tobio was the one to bring his father to the police because of illegal business that he accidentally found out. And that his mother had another husband after the incident. 

 

"Tobio, I'm so sorry about that."  
Toru said, patting Tobio gently.

"Don't be. I'm fine now that you're here."  
Tobio said, hugging him.

He hugs back tightly and hums.  
"We will always have each other Tobio, from now onto forever."  
Toru blushes by how cheesy his line gets out of his mouth.

"Forever and e-ever..."  
Tobio responded, burying his head in Toru's chest.

"So cute, my Tobio..."

"M-my Tooru... And this time I will never lose you again, over my dead body." Tobio said, lifting his face to look at Toru sincerely.

 

"Oh god... Well, we've got nothing to lose now. We're here to gain our future."

 

They sweetly talk more about their love for each other until their breathing starts to even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! thank you for reading up to this point. Next chapter is ofcourse the resolution to everyone, this fic has been really fun to write. Thank you for staying with me and I'm writing a new fic :) and vacation~ i can update daily again \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥


	40. Chapter 40

It has been five years since Kageyama and Oikawa's wedding.

Hinata became the owner of their restaurant. He might be miserable for not being with the one he loved, but he learned the importance of those people who truly cares about him.  
His family face his despression and anxiety attacks together with him.   
They saved him and he is very thankful for that. He definitely became stronger because of them.

Hinata also enjoys meeting new friends and of course staying close to his bestfriends.

He and Miya dated a lot of bunch guys and girls, though he still haven't found someone he wanted to settled with. But Miya accidentally made a girl pregnant by a one night stand and so his friend is busy dealing with his kid. 

This is the very reason why Hinata and Kenma grew closer to each other because of Miya's absence.

 

\------

Iwaizumi stayed in contact with his married bestfriend.  
So fucking what if he became a masochist. Regardless of his undying jealousy, he is happy seeing his beloved friend being happy.

After years of not being interested in looking for a partner, he tried to do blind dates and there he meet Kindaichi. It's really awkward at first but as of now they keep going out and enjoying each other's company.

 

\-------

Toru and Tobio is having the best life.  
After two years of being together they decided to do parenting.  
They adopted a twin, a girl and a boy whose mother is in a mental hospital and the father had a different family.

It's sad for the twin but it's a blessing in disguise for the couple.  
They named their kids Toka and Toma, so all of them have 'To' in their names.

Toru and Tobio is still adjusting to their family life and they are more even excited to spend their lives together.

 

\-----

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND AGAIN, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR STAYING WITH ME IN THIS STORY.  
> For everyone who keeps commenting aaaaaaa all the love to you :)))  
> IT GIVES ME THRILL TO WRITE EVEN MORE AND BE BETTER AT WRITING FOR THE FANDOM WE ALL LOVED. ♥ SEE YA IN MY NEXT FIC  
> And Thank you for all of your kudos and bookmarks :')

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Be it Hate/Critique/Love/Or just anything
> 
> Love comments/Kudos are highly recommended tho (╯3╰) Thank you for reading!


End file.
